Star Crossed Lovers
by Ascended Angel
Summary: The Daughter of Jacob Black's son meets the newest member of the Cullen Clan, can they find there way out of the shakesperian tradedy or are they doomed to be the next Romeo and Juilet? I Own Nothing
1. Ch 1

Star Crossed Lovers

Chapter .5: Background

No POV

Maya's little brother Samuel Billy Black, or as he is now known as Billy Samuel Black (having changing his name because he did not like the person he was named for,) had grown into a werewolf at the age of sixteen. His father, Jacob was worried that he would never come into his full heritage, but that worry was to be proved unneeded. His young werewolf years passed on with out any major incident although he did imprint on a young Quileute girl named Monica.

They married when they were out of High school, but waited to have kids. Monica was going to school to be a doctor, and Billy was not ready to be a father. This all changed when Monica and him had a little girl whom they named Aeron.

Now around this time the Cullens came across the newborn vampire Philip. He was changed at the age of seventeen, and had an unusual repulsion to human blood for one so newly changed. With in the month he had joined the Cullens and currently poses as Bella's cousin. Although he looks to Bella and Edward as the parents he never had.

Chapter 1: Chance

Sixteen years later

Aeron's POV

"Dad I'm going to go shopping with my friends in Seattle, don't wait up." I called form the living room.

"I won't because you will be back by nine." Dad replied coming down the stairs.

"Billy let the girl have some fun, be back by eleven sweetheart." Mom said, I gave her a hug and kissed my dad on the cheek then I was out the door.

I slid into the driver's seat of my baby, a bright blue bug convertible that I fixed up myself. My granddad Jacob Black, I called him Grandpa Black taught me everything I know before he died when I was fifteen. I was never told how he died all I know is that it was a closed casket ceremony.

I named my car werewolf after the legends that have somehow proved to be true. I am a werewolf; my father was werewolf and his father before him. I say was because my dad stopped being a werewolf so he could age and die with my mother, sweet a little bit odd, but sweet. My grandpa died a year before I became a werewolf and it hurts my dad to talk about it. It must have been pretty bad…

I pulled over to my best friend, Adrian's house. She is the daughter of Kai, another werewolf. She ran out to meet me; she was wearing a blue knee length dress with silver heels. I was wearing a green and black tank top, a black skirt and boots.

"Hey Adrian, hop in we still need to pick up the gang." I said rolling down the window.

"You finally got the bug up and running! Its so cool it looks brand new!" Adrian squealed excitedly.

"Calm down, yeah I finally got it to work; this is its maiden voyage." I replied

We sang to the radio at my favorite radio station KLTY, I love country music, most of the pack can't stand it, but since I am in the drivers seat I control the music.

"_What you got I you ain't got love the kind that you just wanna give away. Okay to open up, go ahead and let the light shine through. I know it's hard on a rainy day want to shut the world out and be left alone, but don't run out of your faith…" _I sang to my favorite song, So Small by Carrie Underwood (A/N don't own it.)

"Aeron why do you like this crap?" Mark asked as he climbed into the back seat.

"Would you like to ride in the trunk?" I threatened, he smiled at me. I actually made him ride in the trunk once… long story.

After I made two more stops we were on our way to Seattle, singing country songs at the top of my lungs.

* * *

Should i continue? 


	2. odds

Okay guys, i thank you if you have made it this far. I am really trying to make a good story here but i can't do that if i get no feedback. i will ontinue to write this story even if i don't get reviews because it has been in my mind for so long. I just want to know what you think, i don't care if you flame me because you think it is awful, i just ask that you review. thank you.

* * *

Chapter 2: Odds

Phillip's POV

I ran into the men's bathroom trying to get away from Alice, she had forced me to come shopping, but trying on a dress was out of the question!

"Phillip you are going to have come out of there sometime." Alice called from the other side of the door.

"Girlfriend?" a man who was washing his hands asked.

I shook my head no "Worse, sister." I replied.

I took out my small silver cell phone and called Edward. "Hello?" he asked

"Hey Edward, I need your help…"

"Alice is really getting on your nerves isn't she?" He cut me off.

"Yeah, please you gotta help me she wanted me to try on a dress."

He laughed "Edward quit laughing... Edward!" this went on for a few minutes.

"Okay I'll send Bella up there to distract her attention." I heard a "what did she do this time?" from Bella in the background.

"Thanks bye."

"Bye"

As soon as I was off the phone I heard Alice say "You're off the hook Phillip, Bella is coming!"

I bolted past her before she could change her mind. I ran the Seattle mall bookstore and started to peruse the books, I had been meaning to get another copy of Romeo and Juliet. The copy I had before was confiscated by Emmett who then burned it, and danced around the flames screaming at the top of his lungs "Shakespeare is DEAD!" don't ask me.

I am the type of guy who enjoys all sorts of books from science fiction to romance, from action to poetry. I have as many books as Edward has CDs. I picked up the play then went to go continue looking.

Aeron's POV

Adrian and I ditched the gang at the arcade to go to the bookstore. As soon as we entered the store we both smelt vampire. "Can't we ever get a day off?" Adrian complained.

"Only make a move against the leech if he or she shown any signs of being dangerous. Understand?" I replied, Adrian was my best friend, but she could get a little hot headed sometimes. She nodded.

We started to browse the books; I found the really cool book by the name of The Host. (A/NI can't wait till it comes out!!! Ps I don't own it!) It was written by a woman named Stephanie Meyer.

Adrian wanted to go get some coffee form the café, and left me to look on my own. I warned her again not to go hunting the leech, if he was a human drinker he would have attacked by now. My tribe had stories about "vegetarian" vampires, but I had never actually seen one. The coven of the stories moved away when my grandfather was young. I guess you could say curiosity got the best of me; I followed the sent and went looking. I saw him, but he did not see me. He had brown hair that was cut short, but not too short. He of course was insanely beautiful, but his eyes were what interested me the most they were a topaz color. Out of nowhere my heart felt like it was shattering, but then it repaired itself. I felt sick, but at the same time I felt like I had never before. Shit!

I quickly hid behind a shelf and breathed deeply, I had just imprinted on a vampire…A VAMPIRE! My dad is going to kill me, and if he doesn't finish me off my pack will. My pack! What will they think?

"Oh my god; Aeron are you okay?" Adrian said running over to me.

"I'm feeling a little sick, but I think I will be okay. I just need to sit here for a bit. " I replied taking deep breathes. I wondered just how bad I might look. "Adrian do I look that bad?" I asked

She took out her compact mirror and handed it to me. They person in the mirror looked very sick; she was sweaty and had a tired look in her eyes. Her brown hair was dull and her blue eyes had no sparkle to them. I did not want to admit that the person in the mirror was me.

"Come on Aeron lets go get some food into you." Adrian said as she pulled me up. I allowed myself one look back, but this time he saw me. I wondered if he felt the electricity between us as I did. On the way out I paid for my book and then allowed Adrian to pull me over to the food court and forced me to eat a hamburger and fries. About five minutes later I threw it up in the bathroom.

"I am so sorry Aeron, I thought that maybe you were just hungry." Adrian said as I washed my mouth out in the sink.

"Relax its okay, I'll be fine." I said, doing my best to fix my hair.

"You look as bad as Mark did when he imprinted… oh my GOD! You imprinted! On who?" Adrian begged

"Shh yes I imprinted, but I can't tell you."

"Why not? I'm your best friend you have to tell me." Great Adrian was pulling the "I'm your best friend" card.

"If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Why not they are just going to read your thoughts next time we phase." Adrian said

"I'm going to work on that, just promise me." I said.

"Fine, I give you my word as a werewolf." Adrian said raising her right hand.

"Okay I imprinted on a…" I took a deep breathe "a vampire." I took a step back and waited for her reaction.

Her face was blank when she asked "That's possible?"

I nodded grimly "Evidently so."

"What kind?"

"A "Vegetarian" I think, he was the one who was in the bookstore with us. His eyes were topaz." I replied

"Give me a sec to let this process. You imprinted on a vampire, and don't want the pack to know right?" Adrian asked

"Right, your not going to tell them are you?' I asked, I could easily order her not to, but I did not want to do that.

"A promise is a promise, the words will not exit my lips, but I can make no promises about the mind thing. I just have to do my best."

"That is all I ask for thank you so much, besides the odds of me ever seeing him again are pretty slim. I mean we live in La Push, miles away from Seattle." I said, trying to believe my own words, but something told me that this would come back to haunt me.


	3. Advice

Chapter 3: Advice

Phillip's POV 

I smelt the werewolves as soon as they entered the bookstore, and decided not to make a big deal out of it if they don't. They keep their distance. The werewolves were two females and from what I could hear form their conversation one was the alpha. (I wasn't meaning to ease drop, it is just the vampire hearing thing.) 

I ignored them for a while, wondering if they were even going to acknowledge me. One of them left to go do something, and I heard the alpha warn the other one not to hunt me. I smirked at that, she guessed that I was a vegetarian. I saw the alpha look at me over the shelves. I saw that she was very pretty, her brown hair was slightly wavy and her blue eyes had a sparkle to them. I was about to meet her gaze when she bolted behind the shelf. A little later I heard the other wolf say "Oh my god; Aeron are you okay?"

"I'm feeling a little sick, but I think I will be okay. I just need to sit here for a bit. " the one called Aeron replied weakly. Werewolves were supposed to be really strong, they hardly ever got sick. I would have to ask Carlisle about it when I get back to the hotel. "Adrian do I look that bad?" Aeron asked the other wolf. A little while later the one called Adrian was dragging Aeron out of the store. Aeron looked back at me and this time I met her gaze, I can't explain it, but I felt something when I looked into her blue eyes. I just don't know what. 

"There you are." Alice's voice rang in my ear. 

"What do you want Alice?" I asked 

"I smelt werewolf and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Alice said in the upset tone of hers. 

"I saw two of them, nothing happened, but is everyone sure about going back to Forks? I mean from what I heard there was a lot of drama the last time you were there." I asked even though I already knew the answer. The coven had talked long and hard about this, we were headed back to Bella's home town and I was enrolled at Forks High school as a junior. Oh the joy. 

"Yes Philip we are sure, we are going back." Alice said in an exasperated tone. 

"Whatever, I'm almost done here, Alice, by the way where is Bella?" I asked 

"She is already heading back to the hotel, Edward called He needed to "talk" her in person." Alice used her fingers as quotations at the word talk. "I swear they are worse than Emmett and Rosalie." Alice said quietly. 

I smiled, I knew Edward's and Bella's story it was sweet, not really your everyday fairy tale, but sweet. I paid for my books and Alice and I went back to her yellow sports car. 

"You know you are going to have to hide that book from Emmett, or he will burn it." Alice said seeing the Shakespearian play. I nodded, I don't know what was up with him that day, I think Rose refused to let him into the room, something about going trick or treating in January.

We drove back to the hotel where everybody was ready to go, we would be in forks by the next morning. 

Aeron's POV 

I soon recovered from the imprinting thing so the next Monday morning I was ready to go to school. I used to go to the La Push high school, but there was an incident. A boy copped a feel of my ass and well I ended up sending him to the hospital. I was expelled, so now I go to Forks High School. 

I found a parking space next to a shiny silver Volvo, "Must be new students." I thought. 

I grabbed my books and went to my first period, English. We were ready Romeo and Juliet, I liked the play.

I took my seat, but nearly fell out of it when I saw the next person to enter the classroom. It was _him, _the vampire I had imprinted on Saturday, could today get any worse?

"Miss Aeron Black could you please help Mr. Phillip Cullen find his way around the school?" My teacher asked, great my good student rep had finally stabbed me in the back. 

I smiled sweetly and said "Of course Mrs. Smith, it would be my pleasure." What else could I do?

I stood up and walked past him into the hallway. He followed me, "Don't I know you from somewhere?" he asked 

"You should know Vampires don't forget too easily." I retorted. 

"Your right, but neither do werewolves." He replied with a smile on his face. 

"Look I don't like you." I lied "and you don't like me" I prayed "so lets make this as painless as possible. I don't want to fight you right now; by the way you can expect a visit from the La Push pack to discuss terms of the terms of the old treaty." 

"Edward expected as much, by the way are you feeling better?" he asked, how did he know I was sick on Saturday. 

"How did you know I was sick?" I asked 

"I saw your wolf friend pull you out of the bookstore, you did not look to good." He said inching towards me. 

I took a step back and stuck a map in his face "Lets get back to class; you can find your own way around school." 

"What afraid I might bite?" He asked grinning ear to ear. 

"No, just don't want to have to smell you any more." Okay I lied, for some reason I couldn't smell him at all. 

"Whatever." he replied, and then we walked back to class, pretending to be civil.  
The rest of the day went by so slow, I was so worried that I might have to sit in another class with him. He was only in my English and P.E, he wouldn't stop staring at me, it was very creepy. As soon as the day was over I ran to my bug and high tailed it out of the parking lot. 

Phillip's POV 

I as soon as I talked with that girl I realized that I had fallen head over heels for her. I can't explain it; I guess you could call it love at first sight. I spent the rest of the day thinking about her. The angel herself was in my PE class, I couldn't stop admiring her athletic ability. 

After school, I met up with Emmett and Rose; I rode with them back to the house. I needed to talk to someone, hmm let's see Alice would blab, Emmett would make fun, Rose doesn't give good advice, Esme would be too nice, Carlisle would look at the problem like a doctor and did I really need to have Edward in my head more than usual? Bella is my best bet; she won't tell if I ask her to.

I walked to Bella's and Edward's room and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Bella answered the door, and we walked to the forest. "Okay what's up?" Bella asked "Edward told me that you wanted to talk to me." 

"What would you do to me if I fell for our enemy?" I asked 

"What is her name?" Bella asked 

"Aeron Black and I think that I might have fallen for her. I can't explain it, I don't even know her, but I want to so bad." I said. 

"Aeron Black, oh my, she could very well be the daughter or granddaughter of Jacob. Talk about loose ends." Bella said. 

"She is a werewolf, I know that you were friends with Jacob and his pack, but I think that has all changed. The friendship did not outlast the first generation." I sighed. 

"I guess you are right, Phillip, I am not upset with you because you love her. The others…I can make no promises. Especially Edward, he… he will not be happy when he finds out, and in this house it is hard to keep a secret for long." Bella warned. She was of coarse right, between a mind reader, a psychic, and an emotion controller it is really hard to keep a secret. 

I gave Bella a hug "I don't know why you are being so understanding, but thanks." 

She smiled, but then she turned serious "I had to choose between two really great guys, I don't want you to have to choose between your family and the one you love. Just make sure she loves you back." 

"Of course, thanks Bells." I gave her another hug. 

Alice ran out to meet us, "I lost sight of the future; the wolves will be here soon." We both nodded and ran back to the house. I wonder what will happen. 


	4. Meadow

Chapter 4: Meadow

Aeron's POV

I did all I could not to think about Phillip. I made myself think about the other leeches, my dad had told me the story of Jacob, Bella and Edward and I understood it to a point, but what I don't understand is why they lost touch, My dad doesn't even know.

"_Aeron we are almost to the leeches' house." _Adrian said…well thought, we were heading there to lay down the terms of the old treaty.

The Pack shifted back into human form so that we can talk to the leeches, I put my long coat on and lead the group to the door. I knocked on it carefully. _He _answered the door "Well if it isn't little Miss Aeron Black." He said with a smirk.

"You know why we are here." I said, I couldn't be mean to him, I hate imprinting!

"Yes we do." A vampire girl with brown hair said from behind him.

"Good, the old treaty stated that you cold not enter La Push under _any _circumstance, that still remains, and that if you bite another human then we have full authority to drive you from our lands. Which brings us to him." I said pointing to Phillip. "Which one of you changed him?"

The oldest Vampire spoke up "He was changed by an unknown vampire."

"Okay is there anything you would like to add?" I asked.

The vampire with auburn hair put his arm around the brown haired one and said "We do not want any wolves to come within Ten miles of this place."

I looked at my pack to see there reactions they all seemed perfectly fine with this demand "Very well, I will give the message to the older wolves."

At this time I did all I could not to think about Phillip, but I think I managed it. "We are all agreed?" I asked. Every one nodded, with that the pack turned to leave.

"See you at school tomorrow Aeron." Phillip called, Damn him!

"Goodbye." I replied.

Phillip's POV

As soon as the pack was gone Edward came up to me and said "What the hell were you thinking?"

"She is in my English, and P.E classes, I was just being polite." I replied. Edward Looked like he was about to smack me.

Carlisle came up behind Edward and said "Edward leave him alone." When Edward attention was diverted I bolted out the door.

Edward was like family, but he could rally be intense sometimes. I don't know how Bella deals with him.

"Phillip, get back here!" Edward called, I just ran. I would go back, but I needed to think.

Aeron's POV

After we got back La Push, I asked Adrian to give the message to the older wolves. "I will, but are you okay? It was _him!_ You go to his school!"

"I'm fine I just need to think for a little bit. I'll be back soon." I said taking off in the direction of the forest.

After my granddad died I was a wreak, I would explore the forest for hours on end. My dad was really worried about me. Shortly after I became a werewolf I came across this meadow. It seemed to vibrate with the past, and for some reason it made me feel closer to my granddad. I go there when I need to be alone, as far as I know I am the only one who knows about it.

I broke through the trees to find my meadow exactly as I had found it. I stretched out on the ground and tried to clear my mind. I soon fell asleep.

I was awakened by a cold hand on my arm shaking me gently. I sat up abruptly and yelled "What the hell?"

The person who woke me up jumped back "Sorry, I was making sure that you were not unconscious." I turned my head to see Phillip standing near me.

"How in the hell did you find this place? And why did you wake me up?" I yelled.

"I was running to clear my head when I came across this place. You looked like you had hit your head on something I was making sure that you were not unconscious." He replied, are all vampires this dense? He may be dense, but he is cute… stop it Aeron!

"If you will excuse me, but I got to go." I said getting up to run.

He grabbed my arm and said "wait don't go, I just wanted to talk. Do we have to be enemies?" he asked. He had a good point, why did we have to be enemies?

"Alright we can talk. What do you want to know?" I asked sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Does it hurt to switch forms?" he asked.

"Only the first time, after that its feels like letting go of human emotions, very freeing." I replied "my turn; um how old are you in vampire years?"

"I am about thirty three; I was seventeen when I was changed. It's been around sixteen years since I was human. Do you enjoy being a werewolf?"

I thought that was an odd question "Yes I do, well to an extent."

"An extent?" he asked.

"Okay, I might as well tell you. I have imprinted on you. I'm trying to fight it with all of my might, but I fear that I am losing." I don't know why I am opening up to him; he is just so easy to talk to.

"Why would losing be all that bad?" he asked. His topaz eyes softened, I had to look away.

"Yes, because this can only end in heartbreak. We come from two different worlds like Romeo and Juliet."

"Two species both alike in dignity, in rainy forks where we lay our scene…" Phillip was reciting the prologue in Romeo and Juliet… with a few changes.

"From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where mythical blood makes mythical hands unclean…" I interrupted.

"You are familiar with the play?" He asked.

"Yeah we are reading it in English remember?" I replied.

"It is one of my favorites, Shakespeare was a genius." He said, I felt his cold hand on my hot one. I looked at our hands; it was odd to see his pale white had cover my tan one.

"Do you have any vampire power?" I asked suddenly.

He chuckled light and said "Carlisle says that my power is the ability to resist human blood. Neither of us know why, I don't remember much about my human past, and they found me shortly after I became a vampire."

"I'm sorry, cool power though." I smiled.

"Yeah Edward has told me on more than one occasion that he would kill to have my power, personally I would kill to have his."

"He is the mind reader right?" I knew one of them was, just couldn't remember for the life of me who.

"Yeah, you know you are very easy to talk to."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"This is way weird a vampire and a wolf talking without yelling. What do I smell like to you?" he asked

I leaned in slightly and sniffed the air around him. "At first I couldn't smell you at all, but now I smell vanilla. What about me?"

He leaned in and sniffed my hair then said "You smell like peppermint." I smiled peppermint was one of my favorite flavors.

For the first time I noticed how late it was. "I got to get home; my dad must be worried about me."

Phillip stood up with me and said "I would offer to walk you home, but I don't think I would be welcome there."

"Probably not, goodnight, Phillip Cullen." I said.

"It's Phillip Kent Cullen, thank you very much. Sweet dreams Aeron Black."

"Aeron Sara Black to you." I replied before running into the forest.

I made it home just before curfew; I ran up to my room and got ready for bed. When I finally fell asleep I dreamed of Phillip.

* * *

What do you think?


	5. Project

Chapter 5:

Chapter 5: Project

Phillip's POV

I hung around the meadow for a little while after Aeron left. Her sent was intoxicating, peppermint. She is so amazing, so smart, beautiful, and talented. The only problem, if there was one is that she is a werewolf, not the kind of girl I can take home if you know what I mean.

My cell phone rang I read the caller I.D it was Bella. "Hey Bells"

"Phillip are you okay? Alice lost your future and she is slightly freaking out."

"Slightly?" I heard Edward over the phone. Whenever Alice lost the future she would be really irritable. She seems to have forgotten that the rest of us can't see the future at all.

"Bella who asked you to call?" If it was Carlisle or Esme then I would not get mad, but if it was Edward I was going to have to talk to him.

"Relax Carlisle did, you do realize that it is midnight right?" She asked. I don't know why they treat me like a baby.

"Opps, sorry, Bells can you get someplace private?" I asked

"Sure give me a sec." I waited for about a minute. "Okay what's up?" I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned around to see Bella smiling at me. "How did you know I was here?"

She shrugged "I didn't you said to go someplace private. So what is up?"

"I saw Aeron here." I replied

She gave me a worried look "What happened?"  
"We talked, she is amazing." I sighed.

"You are really smitten with this girl; I can't wait to meet her." Bella smiled.

That last sentence really threw me off "You want to meet her? As in meet and not rip to pieces?" I asked.

"Yes, if you care so much for her then she must be a great girl. I will be more than happy to meet her. That is if she wants to meet me." Bella replied.

"I'll ask her tomorrow, this is so exciting. I am in love, and I don't mean puppy love I mean love!" I sighed

"Come on lover boy get control of yourself before we get home, or Jasper is going to have a field day." Bella teased.

We ran home together, I put up my barriers to keep Edward out of my mind. Edward gave me a "what are you hiding" look. I completely ignored it.

Aeron's POV

I practically skipped to my English class; I couldn't wait to see Phillip! I really can't explain how he makes me feel, but it is wonderful!

I sat down at my desk and began the painful waiting period. I didn't have to wait long because Phillip came in about five minutes after me. He sat in the desk right next to mine and smiled.

"Hey Aeron." He said in his musical voice.

"Hey yourself." I replied, he laughed his bell like laugh. I wanted to melt. We spent the rest of the time before class staring into each other's eyes. (A/N Corny yes, but come on it is sweet!)

The teacher had to call out our names a few to get us to "come back to earth" I was really embarrassed.

"Class today I am going to assign partners for the project. I will explain the project once everyone is seated with their partners." Mrs. Smith announced. I really wanted Phillip as my partner, but probably goes with out saying. She called out the names, I preatty much tuned her out till she came to my name "Miss Aeron Black will be partnered with Mr.…" Please be Phillip! "John Newton (A/N surprise!)"

I looked over to the boy sitting at the front of the class he smiled at me and beckoned me over. I reluctantly walked over to the free desk next to him. Fuming slightly, I really wanted Phillip as my partner.

"Hey Aeron" he said cheerfully.

"Hi" I replied.

We waited for the others to get their partners; I listened intently to see who would be partnered with Phillip.

"Mr. Phillip Cullen and Miss. Amy Night will make up the last group. Okay the nature of this project is drama. You and your partner will agree on a scene form Romeo and Juliet and perform it for the class. Props and costumes will earn you extra credit. No two groups will be allowed to perform the same scene. The scene does not have to be with Romeo and Juliet, and no one will be allowed to cross dress. Also the bedroom scene is prohibited. Now flip through the book and decide what scene you want to do. Come up to me when you have chosen your scene."

"How about we just open the book randomly and whatever scene we flip to we do?" I asked

"Sure, do the honors." John replied.

I closed my eyes and opened the book, and it opened to…

* * *

A virtual cookie to whoever can guess which of my charcters are supposed to be the characters in Romeo and Juliet!


	6. It will work out

Chapter 6:

Chapter 6: It will work out.

Aeron's POV

_I opened the book too…._

"Act 2 scene 2" great.

"I'll go tell Mrs. Smith." John replied. I think the only word to describe this is crap! It has to be the most well known scene from Romeo and Juliet. I sighed and laid my head on my desk.

I felt a cold hand on my back. "You okay?" Phillip asked. His soft gold eyes showed worry.

"I'm fine thanks Phillip." I smiled.

"Meet me in the meadow tonight I have someone who wants to meet you. Don't worry, Bella will love you." He said.

"Okay, I meet you at eight." I breathed uneasily. I was going to meet one of Phillip's family. I hoped he wasn't trying to get me killed.

"Relax Aeron, Bella wants to meet you. She actually asked me to introduce you to her. Its going to be okay. Alright?" He asked.

I sighed "Okay, you might want get back to your partner. What scene are you two doing anyway?"

"Act 5 Scene 3. I am going to be Romeo and Amy is going to be Juliet."

"What about the other characters in the scene?" I asked.

"We are going to start with Romeo's death speech, then I will also be the friar." He replied.

John came back smiling at me. "We got the scene!" He exclaimed.

"What scene are you two doing?" Phillip asked, are his eyes mocking me?

"Act 2 Scene 2" I replied flatly. His eyes seemed to laugh at me.

"Okay, don't forget about our date. Bye." He said before going back to Amy's desk.

"Date? Is he your boyfriend or something?" John asked almost disappointedly.

"No, he is not, but we are friends. " I replied then stuck my nose into the play.

Later….

I ran to the meadow a little bit earlier than necessary I am really nervous. I mean it is one thing to meet the family when you are human; it is another thing to meet the family when you are a werewolf and they are vampires.

Phillip was already waiting for me when I made it to the meadow, but Bella was no where to be seen. "Hey Aeron, um, Bella is on her way…"

"Bella is here." A singsong voice said form the other end of the meadow. A brown headed vampire with topaz eyes walked up to us. "Hi, you must be Aeron." She said sticking her hand out for me to shake it.

"Yes, um and you must Bella. Hello." I replied.

"Phillip you didn't have to bring her if she is that nervous." Bella scolded. Damn heartbeat, damn vampire hearing!

"No its okay, but you have to admit this is a little weird." I smiled.

"Yeah" she replied as she sat in the grass, Phillip and I joined her.

"How is school? I know that it is not all that great, but it is high school?" I asked.

"I went to Forks High when I was human; it's a little weird to meet all of the grandchildren or great grandchildren of my friends in high school. Like that kid John Newton, he is the grandson of a boy who had a crush on me when I was human."

"Really how weird, I'm guessing he takes after his granddad, John is totally flirting with me." I looked over at Phillip; he had his hands balled up into fists so I added "He is not my type though, so it won't get anywhere."

Bella smirked at Phillip first then me "So what exactly is your type?" She asked.

"I don't know; I don't really date. My dad freaks whenever I bring a boy home. Its actually kind of funny, his ears get bright red and he starts rambling about nothing at all, and…" damn it I'm rambling "And I guess I take after him a little bit." I said my face turning bright red.

Phillip laughed his adorable laugh "Its okay" he replied. I felt his cold arm wrap around my waist. The sudden cold scared me at first, but when I realized what he was doing I relaxed against him.

Bella suddenly became serious "You do realize that if this relationship gets anywhere you will need to be careful. I am okay with it and so will Esme and Carlisle because they will listen when you explain this. But Edward and the others I just don't know, and Aeron you pack…"

"Will freak if they find out, I know. Not to mention my father, it's very complicated." I interrupted.

Phillip turned to me so he was looking at my face "We will figure this out, even if we have to run away. It'll work out." He gently pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I know Phillip, I know." I whispered.

* * *

I know short chapter, sorry. I hate to tell yout hins, but i might not update very often. I am working on three of my own stories and that takes up most of my free time. I will update when i can so don't give up on me!!


	7. Adverse Effects

Chapter 7: Adverse Effects

Aeron's POV

Phillip walked me to the treaty line; it was just before my curfew. He smiled at me and let go of my hand. I looked away sheepishly; I think he just dazzled me. His smooth voice interrupted the comfortable silence. "Aeron would it be alright if I kiss you?"

I looked into his eyes; he looked more like a teenage boy than a vampire. I smiled and stood on my toes so I could stand at his height and pushed my lips to his. He tasted so good, so real. He wrapped his arms around my waist pushing me closer to him and I snaked my arms around his neck. The kiss could have lasted forever if I didn't have to breathe. "Wow." I breathed.

"You better get to your house; I don't want you to get in trouble." He said. I could tell that he didn't want me to leave.

I kissed his cheek and said "See you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah see ya. Good luck with John Newton as a partner. If you want me to have a talk with him, just let me know." He said, I looked at him to see if he was kidding… he looked very serious.

I had to run to get back to the house before curfew, I didn't get a lecture; he just thought I was on wolf duty. John did call me three times, so I had to quickly call him back.

"Hello?" John asked over the phone.

"Hey John, its Aeron you called?" several times.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you want to come over tomorrow to work on our lines, we only have a few weeks to get this right." He replied. I was hoping to go to the meadow with Phillip, but I do need to work on this project with him.

"Hold on let me ask my dad." I replied, I didn't wait to hear his reply I put the phone down and went to the living room.

"Dad, I need to go over to a friend's house to work on a project tomorrow. I'll be back before curfew." I stated.

"Okay, Aeron, who is your friend?" he asked.

"John Newton, he is in my English class and the teacher pared us together for the project. It's okay right?" I asked

My dad had this weird look on his face; it was the "crap my daughter might find a new boyfriend" look. "Dad relax he is just a friend." I replied before heading to my room.

I collected my pajamas and headed to the bathroom, I stayed in the shower till the water was cold. Then I went back to my room and collapsed on the bed. I soon fell asleep and dreamed of happy things.

Bella's POV

Phillip truly loves that girl, and I am happy for him, also worried about him. When Edward find out, he eventually will, he'll flip. He was friends with Jake, but he's gone, and this is a new generation. I just hope he won't want to kill Phillip or Aeron; I won't allow that.

My cell phone rang; I looked at the caller id it was Alice "Hey Alice what's up?" I thought for a moment "Edward asked you call right?"  
"Yes sorry, you alright, where's Phillip?" she asked

"I'm fine and Phillip is fine. Tell Edward that he needs to take a serious chill pill. We can take a bunch of adolescent werewolves." I slightly cringed.

"That was what I wanted to ask you about have you come across any? I lost sight of your future and got worried." She continued.

"Yes, but it didn't come to anything, tell Edward to stop growling. Alice do you have me on speaker phone?" I asked slightly angry.

"Hey Bells." Edward chime like voice came over the phone.

"Hi, Alice what did I tell you about speaker phone?" I asked.

Alice sighed and said "That it should only be used if every body agrees." Then under her breathe she mumbled "that one little thing with Emmett and Rose and you are branded for life."

"Yes, Phillip and I will be home soon, Edward relax goodbye." I hung up before they could say goodbye.

"Some one is sleeping on the couch tonight." Phillip remarked

"I thought you were walking Aeron to the treaty line." I said, it was almost her curfew and she didn't want to get in trouble.

"We didn't linger there; Edward is really worried isn't he. What is his problem?" He asked.

"Our past here has had some adverse affects on him. I think he doesn't like it here, too many bad memories." I said.

"Then why did we come back here? Not that I'm complaining, but why?" he asked.

"Because we thought we could handle it, I'm having some trouble adjusting, it's not that bad, I just a little confused. I called that John Newton kid Mike once and he looked at me weird. I'm fine, but I think Edward might be slipping back into his old role as my protector. I hope he'll get over it." I replied. I took a few years in psychology. "Come on lets get home"

Phillip looked at me with a childish grin "Race you!" he called before he darted off into the woods.

"Your cheating!" I called, running after him.

What do ya think?


	8. Just Like That

Sorry i know it has been a while, i have been working on some of my own stuff and i have school. 7 more days!! whooo! This is a filler chapter, and is very short sorry!

* * *

Chapter 8: Just like that

Adrian's POV

I'm worried about Aeron; every time I see her she has this dazed look on her face. I wonder if she has that leech on her mind. She wouldn't return my phone calls and I just found out that she has that leech in two of her classes.

I was doing my patrols when I hit Aeron's sent, mixed with not on, but two leeches. She might be in trouble. I ran in that direction as fast I could. I stopped short when I saw her laughing with the leeches, the traitor!

The brown haired female leech looked at Aeron and the other seriously "You do realize that if this relationship gets anywhere you will need to be careful. I am okay with it and so will Esme and Carlisle because they will listen when you explain this. But Edward and the others I just don't know, and Aeron your pack…"

"Will freak if they find out, I know. Not to mention my father, it's very complicated." Aeron interrupted, she knows the consequences and she is still choosing to go against her tribe, but more importantly her pack. I ran in the other direction as fast as possible, I didn't need confrontation right now. I doubt Aeron would help me if the leeches attacked, they are her friends.

I stopped running when I got to my home; I sat on the porch contemplating what to do. I had promised her that I would keep it a secret, but was when we thought that she would never see him again. Would she really risk her pack…her family for her enemy? I knew that since they had imprinted the answer was yes.

Imprinting made people irrational; the most important person in the world was their other. It is nearly impossible to separate them permanently, some think only death can. I need to find a way to keep Aeron away from him. He'll eventually be her downfall. I won't let my friend suffer the fate of Juliet.

I called the group to an emergency meeting. I hate to betray Aeron like this, but this is what is best for her.

"What's up?" Cameron asked as he sat on the couch.

"I'll you when everyone gets here. This is about Aeron." I stated bluntly; soon everyone with the exception of our alpha. "Guys I need to say this to everyone; we have a problem with Aeron. She has been spending time with the leeches, she imprinted on one the weekend they showed up." I looked around what I saw was shock, confusion, and anger.

Cameron got up and yelled "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LETS GO KILL HIM!"

Before I could stop him, he was out the door and running to the Vampire's land. "Come on lets go after him, none are you are to cross the line." And just like that I was the Alpha of the pack.

* * *

Next chapter will be longer! Promise!!


	9. Found But Lost

Chapter 9: Found but lost

Aeron's POV

"The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars as daylight doth a lamp… What does that even mean?" John asked exasperated, throwing his book to the ground.

I had to laugh at his expression "It means that she is more beautiful than the stars." I replied. He was so dense sometimes.

"Then why doesn't he just say that she is pretty? It seems to me that he wasted a lot of words." John replied.

I looked at him and sighed "This is the third time we have been over this; Shakespeare used diction to paint a picture in our minds. Juliet is very beautiful in the eyes of her Romeo."

Suddenly my cell phone vibrated making me jump. "Can you give me a second?" I asked walking to the hall way.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Aeron, can you get over here?" Adrian voice said over the phone.

"Okay, I'll be there in a flash. Bye." I replied. "Sorry John, I have to go.

"Okay, is everything alright?" He asked helping me gather my things

"I don't know; I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye." I called running out the door.

I practically sped all the way to Adrian's house; I had barley parked when I was running to the door. It was open so I went in; sitting in the living room the pack was assembled. Mark, Sara, Adrian, Anthony… some one was missing "Guys where is Cameron?" I asked. It was then I saw the sad faces of my pack. "Oh God." I gasped.

"Aeron, Cameron went on the leeches' side of the land, and he hasn't come back. We fear the worst." Adrian said solemnly.

"How long ago and have you tried to mind speak with him? Why the hell did he go over there in the first place?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"Three hours ago and yes we couldn't find him." Adrian replied.

"Why wasn't I notified earlier? I would have helped look for him." I said well yelled.

"We… I thought it was best to not bother you until we knew we could not find him. Don't blame the pack." Adrian replied.

"Are you trying to lead a mutiny against me?" I asked angrily.

Mark stood up and blocked Adrian from my view. "Aeron can we please focus on finding Cameron?"

I nodded, but I was not finished with Adrian "I'm going over there to go find Cameron, I am going alone. I don't want to risk anybody else's life. You will stay here until I call, that is an order." I said sternly, I didn't wait for a reply before I left.

I knew that if I ran into any of the vampires except for Phillip or Bella then I was done for unless I could reason my way out of a fight.

I didn't bother to take my car; I tied my coat to my ankle and morphed onto a wolf. It felt very freeing, a wolf express there emotions in a freer way than humans. It was kind of nice to be able to be worried in a different way.

I smelt Phillip long before I could see him; I quickly changed back into a human and pulled my trench coat on. "Phillip?" I called knowing full well that he could hear me.

I heard a blast of wind then I hear "Aeron what are you doing here, are you trying to get yourself killed?" he asked before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Phillip, Cameron is missing, and Adrian said that he went you're into your territory. I need to find him." I was near tears.

He hugged me closer to him and said "I'll help you find him, Bella might know something."

"I'll give you my cell number so you can call me if you find out anything." I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out a pink call phone and found my number. I showed him it and he saved it into his phone, then I did the same with mine.

"Please be careful Aeron, I don't want one of my family to kill you, or vice versa." He looked me in the eyes, the worry and love in his eyes was apparent. "I love you Aeron."

I smiled "I love you too Phillip, with all of my heart." Then I started to run in the opposite direction. Hoping…no praying that Cameron was okay and that I would see Phillip again.

Phillip's POV

I started at the house so I could ask Bella if she had seen anything. When I walked into the house Emmett and Jasper were talking loudly about something they had killed on their hunting trip. "It wasn't a fair fight, I mean two against one. I almost feel sorry for it." Jasper said.

"Yeah right the dog had it coming, he was on our lands." Emmett exclaimed. The word _dog_ caught my attention.

Bella was sitting at the opposite end of the room reading my copy of Romeo and Juliet, she appeared not to be listening, but I knew her better. I walked to her and put my hand on the book. When she looked up at me I pointed my head to the door. When we were outside I said "What were Emmett and Jasper talking about?"

Bella looked down "They were hunting, well goofing off really, Rose and Alice had gone shopping, from what I could gather a werewolf, male, attacked them. They killed him easily."

"Where were they hunting? Aeron is out here looking for Cameron." I ran my hands through my hair "She will be devastated."

"You need to find her; if Edward gets a hold of her she is as good as dead. Tell her I'm sorry." She said.

I nodded and took out my cell phone; it rang two times before she picked it up. "Ph…Phil…Phillip, I…I found…. him" she said sobbing through her words.

"Aeron where are you and I'll get over there." I said.

"I…thi….think I'm about ten miles from the tre….treaty line." She replied not stumbling over her words as much.

"Okay I'll be there soon." I bolted to the treaty line before Bella had a chance to say anything. I smelt the blood before I saw her; I hate the metallic smell of human blood. I found Aeron crying over a torn up body, the face unrecognizable. I put my arms around her; she turned around and buried her head in my chest.

"He is gone." She cried; this bloody corpse was her friend, her brother. I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain she was going through.

"You need to get him out of here, call your pack. Don't worry I'll protect you." There was no way in hell that Edward or anyone else of my family was going to hurt her.

She shook her head "I don't think I can trust my pack anymore. I'll get him to the treaty line and have them come get him; I can't face them, not now." She carefully picked him up and began to walk to the line. She fell over a root, her tears clouding her vision. I caught her before she fell into the dirt.

"Here let me." I said taking her burden from her. We walked in silence the rest of the way.

I laid him back on the ground, I heard Aeron call someone on her phone "Hey Mark, yeah I found him. I didn't find him in time, yeah. He is at the treaty line. Mark I need to get away from here, I got to go. Please come get him for me. I'm sorry. Thank you." She hung up the phone.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked as I put my arm around her.

"I just need to get away form here." She said. I scooped her up in my arms and ran to the meadow.

I laid her on the ground, took her hand and rubbed circles on it. She snaked her small hand to my collar and pulled me down on top of her. She looked into my eyes pleading "Please." Was all she said.

* * *

Okay, i don't want to have to change my rating so there will be no lemon. i don't like writing like that. i not sure if this is pushing it with the teen rating, if so please let me know. i know right now that this might seem a little random, but i know what i'm doing with this story :)


	10. Betrayal

Chapter 10: Betrayal

Adrian's POV

The reason we are here is because of Aeron! She might as well killed him! I looked at Cameron's parents, his mom weeping over the loss of her only son, his dad trying to be strong. "I can't take it anymore!" Mark said "we need to come up with a way to separate Aeron and the leech. He could seriously hurt her." I nodded.

"I'm going to go talk with the leeches, if I am correct not all of them know about them. They'll want them to be separated as much as we want them to be." I said as I walked out of the hospital. I hated to do this to Aeron, but it is for her own good.

Edward's POV

"_Edward"_ Alice thought _"I lost sight of the future; I think a dog is coming" _Probably wanting revenge. Jasper and Emmett killed one of them when it attacked them. The doorbell rang shaking me out of my thoughts.

I went to the door and opened it, there stood one of the wolves the beta if I am correct. _"Believe it or not, but we have a common goal; seems like one of ours has fallen for one of yours." _

"Phillip." I said under my breathe she nodded. "Continue" I said a little louder. She thought of an image

_Bella was sitting in front of Phillip and the dog in our meadow. _"_You do realize that if this relationship gets anywhere you will need to be careful. I am okay with it and so will Esme and Carlisle because they will listen when you explain this. But Edward and the others I just don't know, and Aeron your pack…"_

Bella knew about this and did nothing, not only that she didn't tell me. "What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Simple, we go to the meadow and break them up; I assume that is where they are. I'll get the pack and you get your _group_" she slightly sneered the last word. "Once we have them separated you will leave, never to return."

"Okay, we can do that."

"One more thing you are not to hurt Aeron to get _him_ away from her, vice versa. We want to separate not kill.

I nodded, this was going to hurt Phillip, but it was for his own good.

Aeron's POV

I lay in Phillip's arms, he held me close. He suddenly got up and ran to get his clothes; he threw me my trench coat. "What's wrong?" I asked, buttoning my coat.

He ran to me and kissed me deeply, the kiss was hectic and scary. "Promise me that no matter what you will stay with me." It was then I smelt it my pack, then I also smelled his coven, damn.

"No matter what." I breathed, and nodded. He enveloped me into a hug and kissed my hair.

"Phillip get away from her." a deep voice said warningly. I turned to see, a five vampires two female three male, Bella was not among them. Phillip's grip around my waist tightened.

"No Edward, I not going to take orders from you." Phillip nearly growled.

"Aeron quit being stupid and get over her!" Adrian said form behind me. I fought tears as I replied "Leave me alone traitor." It was obvious that Adrian had taken over the pack. They were her pack; they were no longer my family.

"Aeron how much more pain are you going to force us to endure, it is because of you Cameron is dead. He got angry when I told them and went to go kill that Leech who is holding on to your waist." Adrian said through her teeth.

"Like hell it was." Phillip whispered into my ear. I nodded.

"Phillip come on, she is not one of us. You can do so much better." a blonde female vampire said.

"No Rose, I can't, I love Aeron, just like you love Emmett." He turned to the blond male. "Or Jasper like you love Alice. Edward you of all people should know what happened when you find your true love. There will be some trials, but its okay because in the end we love each other. That's all that matters."

Edward closed his eyes and snarled "This is totally different; she is your enemy."

"No she is not; you're my enemy if you can't see that Aeron and I were made for each other." Phillip said, pulling me closer to him. Edward looked past me and nodded. I knew what would happen next; I put my arms around Phillip and locked my hands together. I am not about to let go with out a fight.

Two sets of arms grabbed my shoulders and tried to pull me out of his arms. my grip began to slip. "Aeron, I love you, please never forget that." Phillip whispered, we both know that they were going to win.

"I love you." I whispered back through my tears. I didn't want Phillip to get hurt, I kissed his cheek and then said "Let go, I'll miss you."

He nodded then he released the hold he had on me, and I did the same. I never stopped looking at him he mouthed "Never forget." To me before his coven forced him to walk away.

"I won't." I mouthed back, but he couldn't see me. I put my face in my hands and started to cry. One of the pack tried to hug me, but I struggled out of there hold. "NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN, ANY OF YOU!" I yelled, my cry pierced through the air as it began to rain.

* * *

Depressing i know , sorry about that. Anyway i'm not going to update again till i get Five reviews, they also need to have more than just Update.


	11. Pain

I got 5 reviews!!

Thanks to:

xxTunstall Chickxx

ISolemnlySwear54

fallenangelvixen11

ashley

edwardcullenissomine

For reviewing!!

* * *

Chapter 11: Pain

Phillip's POV

I walked into the house than ran to my room and locked the door. "Phillip can we talk about this?" Edward asked knocking on the door. Did he really want to be around me now?

"Go away, leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you." I replied coldly. I took one look at my book shelf and threw it off the wall. Pages fluttered then fell on the floor with a thud. I took Romeo and Juliet and ripped it in half. I sat on the couch and put my head in my hands. I can't believe that my coven… my _family _would do this to me. I can imagine what Aeron, my sweet Aeron must be going through.

"Phillip, can I come in?" Bella asked from the other side of the door. I went and unlocked the door. Hearing it unlock she opened the door and saw the damage I created. "I'm sorry, Phillip, so terribly sorry." She said trying to hug me.

I stepped away from her and said "Sorry is not going to undo what just happened. It is not going to stop this pain that is coursing though me, this hole that is in my chest. Bella I just want this pain to stop." I said, I finally let her hug me. I need Aeron to stop this pain.

"I know, I know. Phillip, I'm not going to lie to you, it won't get better for a while. At times you'll feel like your about to fall to pieces. You will feel that you just want to end yourself and that this is not worth doing anymore. You'll get angry and then incredibly sad. You will want to hurt the ones that hurt you. You might be distant and zombies like, but never forget that you have a family who loves you and wants you to be happy."

I laughed a cruel laugh "LOVE ME? Bella they HURT me beyond words, and Aeron." I winced at the name "LORD KNOWS WHAT THEY DID TO HER!"

"Phillip, I love you and so does Carlisle and Esme I called them and told them what Edward and the others did they are furious. Because of Edward's stupidity we can't stay here, we are leaving tonight. I'm sorry."

I sat down on the couch exasperated, Aeron and I would never see each other again. "I expected as much, we are not on good terms with the pack. I just wish it didn't have to be so final. I love her, I need her; like you need Edward."

Bella sat down and hugged me "I am so sorry, just please don't do anything stupid."

I smirked "Don't worry the whole going to Volterra to off myself is a little done." I hope Edward heard that.

She looked down at the scattered books and saw the ripped Romeo and Juliet "Do you want me to get you a new copy?" She asked picking it up.

I shook my head no "Emmett is right Shakespeare is dead. " I couldn't bear to read it anymore."

"Phillip start packing" Edward said harshly, for the open doorway. I looked at him angrily

"Edward get out of here, I'll help Phillip, and after what you did to him I doubt he wants to see you." Bella said sternly closing the door in Edward's face.

She began to pick up books and put them in stacks. I got up to help her.

Aeron's POV

I walked home by myself, I hate them. I am no longer apart of the pack. I had a tendency of tripping over roots so it took me awhile back to my home. As soon as I crossed the threshold I fell to pieces. I just laid down in the doorway unable to make it any further.

"Aeron!" my mom cried as she ran over to me "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Billy!" I felt my dad lift me up and lay me on the couch.

"Aeron sweetheart, are you hurt?" he asked, all I could do was put my hand over my heart. I couldn't even feel it beating; I was like a vampire my heart unbeating. "Come on Aeron talk to me!" he said.

"Daddy he's gone, they forced him away." I cried, I knew this would confuse them, but I didn't care.

"Whose gone honey, who forced him to go?" my mom asked rubbing my arm.

"I can answer that question" Adrian said form the doorway.

"YOU TRAITOR! GET LOST, YOU TERRIBLE PERSON!" I screamed as I tried to launch myself at her prepared to beat her to a pulp. My dad caught me by the waist and held me fast.

"Adrian, what happened? What did you do?" my mom asked.

"Aeron imprinted on a bloodsucker…."

My dad looked at me in shock "Aeron is this true, you im... Imprinted on a leech?"

"His name is Phillip." I snarled

"We, the pack, I mean, did what was best for her. He is gone and not coming back " she with satisfaction.

I pulled out of my dad's grip and started to bound up the stairs "I'm going to bed, don't follow me."

"She'll get over it and be back to normal." Adrian said before departing. I curled up in a ball on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

Phillip's POV

I needed to give Aeron something that proved I was real. Her human memory would fade and I never wanted her to forget about us. I would never forget about her, but I didn't have time to get it to her. When I got back to the house from the store, we were ready to go. Edward stuck his hand out to me and said "Give me your phone." I took out my cell and smashed it against the ground; it shattered into a million pieces.

"Happy?" I asked as I shoved past him to get into Bella's car.

"Bells I thought you were riding with me." Edward said as Bella got into the drivers' seat of her truck. She didn't answer, but simply started her truck, it quietly came to life. Edward had this "okay then" look on his face as he walked to his Volvo.

"You didn't have to do that." I said.

"I know, but I'm a little mad at him for doing that with out telling me." Bella replied.

We are going to Canada for a while; I slumped into my seat and faced my head to the window as Forks passed by.

i want 6 reviews before i update again. :)


	12. Blessing Out Of Pain

Thanks to:

RosalieLillianHaleCullen

fallenangelvixen11

xxTunstall Chickxx

ISolemnlySwear54

Julia

edwardcullenissomine

For reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 12: Blessing out of Pain

Aeron's POV

_It's been weeks since __**HE **__was forced to leave me, time passes slowly and painfully, but it does pass. John and I failed our project miserably, all I could do was say the words I couldn't put any feeling into it or I would start to cry. My contact with the pack is non existent. Ever since….__**that day**__ I've have not talked to any of them._

I got up from my bed and ran to the bathroom; I made it to the toilet with seconds to spare before I threw up. I've been doing this every morning, my parents don't know because I am always quiet. Its really starting to scare me, don't women throw up regularly when they have _morning sickness_? Can I be pregnant? Of course I can be its not like I'm a virgin. I gave it to…_him_, before everything went wrong. If he was human yes I could be pregnant, but vampires can't reproduce. But what if... It is better to be safe than sorry.

I went to my car, I have to go to a store is not in La Push. Talk about embarrassing phone calls. Anyways I had to drive all the way to Port Angeles to get a stupid pregnancy test. I didn't want to take the thing home so I hid in a bathroom stall and followed the directions.

I breathed in deeply before I looked at the results. The digital screen read…Oh NO pregnant. How? Why? My parents are going to kill me or at least make me give the little one up. No, I won't give him up, this child is a miracle. I threw everything away and got back into my car, I am not going to start crying…or I'll at least wait till I get home to cry.

It was twilight when I pulled into the driveway, my mom ran out to meet me. "Aeron where have you been? Your father and I have been worried about you."

I looked down and said "Mom I need to talk to you and Dad, um its really important." She nodded. We walked into the living room and sat down. When I was sure I had their attention. I took a deep breath "I have some news that will affect all of us, but especially me. I'm not sure how to say it…" this is the most I've said to them at once in weeks. "I'm pregnant with Phillip's baby, and I'm keeping him."

My dad's face turned purple "You are not keeping this… this abomination. Aeron this is a leech's child. The offspring of a vampire; I can not, will not allow you to ruin your life." He was past yelling.

"News flash my life has already been ruined, also this child might be half vampire, but he will also be half werewolf. He will need his mother when he comes of age, I can't give him up." I replied through my teeth.

"Then get rid of it." He replied.

"No, I will not get rid of him; I can't believe you actually said that!" I exclaimed, I would not kill an innocent life. I looked at my mom, she looked at me with understanding, she of all people should understand.

"Aeron, I'm not happy with you, but I support your choice to keep and raise the baby." I began to cry tears of relief at least she agreed.

"Aeron go to your room so I can talk with your Mother." Dad said, not looking me in the eyes. I ran upstairs, but I didn't shut the door to my room I wanted to hear what my dad had to say.

"Monica the thing will be an abomination, half vampire, half werewolf my sister was almost killed by a thing such as that. How can you think that she should keep it?" Dad asked in a hushed tone, his voice still carried up to me.

"It has been like living in a funeral house around here since Phillip…"

"The Leech" dad interrupted

"That boy left, I don't think she can emotionally handle another heart break like that."

"I will not stand by and watch my daughter mother that thing." Dad replied.

"Billy quit referring to your grandchild as an it or a thing, she is keeping the child. Don't you dare think about kicking her out, she needs her parents in a time like this. She will finish high school, and if you even think about mentioning abortion to her again God so help me, I don't know what I'll do." Mom said, from what I could tell that was the end of the discussion.

I laid my head on my pillow, for the first time in a long time I smiled. This child is a miracle, a little piece of Phillip I can keep. A little while later Mom came in and sat at the foot of my bed. "Baby, are you okay? Don't take anything your father said to…"

"Mom, don't defend him you and I both know that he meant everything he said. Maybe I should just leave, he doesn't want me here."

Mom looked at me right in the eyes and said "I want you here, you need to be here. You will finish school, and well baby you are going to need us. I'm not letting you leave. Your father will come around, once he sees you holding that baby in your arms he won't think that his grandbaby is a monster."

She put her arms around me as I began to cry "You'll be okay, sweet heart, everything will be alright."

I had a question I had been dying to ask her "Mom, when you found out that I had imprinted on a vampire were you ever mad at me?"

"Not once, I was a little confused, but I know this imprinting thing is not something you choose. If he is really meant for you then he'll find a way to get back to you. Despite what you may think every thing happens for a reason. Just remember that no matter what I will always love you." Her words made new tears slide down my face.

"Thanks Mom, I love you too." I said hugging her.

"I'll make a doctor's appointment for you, to make sure everything is okay." She said as she got up off the bed "Good nigh honey, sweet dreams."

"Night mom." I laid back down and put my hand on my stomach. I can't explain it, but it made me feel closer to Phillip.

* * *

What do you think? Really be totaly honest. :)


	13. Relate

* * *

Thanks to:

fallenangelvixen11

RosalieLillianHaleCullen

True-Vampire-Lover

ISolemleySwear54

ashley s.

For reviewing.

I was nervous about this plot line so i'm grateful for your honesty

* * *

Chapter 13: Relate

Bella's POV

All Phillip does is sit in his room among his boxes and stare out the window. In his hand he clutches a small gold item, he won't show me, he doesn't even respond to me when I talk to him. All of his books are still in the boxes he and I put them in when we left Forks and Aeron. I'm worried about him; I can tell that Esme and Carlisle are as well. The others never enter his room to talk some sense into him; I just hope that they are ashamed of what they did.

"Phillip, come on Phillip answer me." Carlisle was trying once again to get Phillip to respond. He slowly walked out of the room shaking his head. "Any luck?" I asked

"He still in that cationic state; Bella, he has been torn apart emotionally, I'm not sure if he can recover." Carlisle said. "He needs to hunt, see if you can get him to go." I nodded.

I sat down next to him and out my arm around him. "Phillip, you need to hunt, come on just you and me we'll go to yellow stone they've been having some bear problems."

He rested his head on m shoulder, he was responding! "Come on let's go, getting away from here will be good for you."

"Bella, so much pain, its hard to breath" he shuddered. That's it Phillip talk to me.

"You just need to take it one breath at a time, it'll be okay, I'm here if you need me. In the mean time you need to hunt. Let your instincts take over, it might help."

"Okay, I'll go, but I can't face Edward after…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Just you and me promise. Get dressed and I'll go grab my shoes. I'll be right back." I ran vampire speed to go get my shoes; by the time I got back he was already dressed. I took a good look at him; his mouth was set in a grim line and his eyes they hurt to look.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded "We'll take my truck"

"You can take the Mercedes, Phillip good to see you up and about." Carlisle said, extending his hand so Phillip could shake it.

"Thanks Carlisle." Phillip said in an almost monotone voice.

"Come lets go." I said smiling.

Phillip's POV

Bella was of course right, I do need to hunt. I don't want her to worry; I know that I have scared her and everyone else. I just don't want to be distracted from my pain, I know that sounds weird, being in pain helps me remember that I'm still alive, and for right now that is the most important thing. If I stay alive maybe I can make it back to Aeron.

Although I've been in a… for lack of better word cationic state I still know what has been going on in the house. Bella is still not on speaking terms with Edward, She will talk to the others, but it will be awhile before it'll be back to normal. I hate knowing that Bella is in pain. She misses Edward a lot, she doesn't say, but I can still tell.

"Bella, make up with Edward." I said quietly knowing that she would hear me.

"What? How do you know that we are still not talking with each other?" Bella asked, she thought for a moment "Damn vampire hearing."

"You miss him, I don't want you to be in pain; I have enough for both of us. I won't get out of the car until you agree to make up with him." She looked at me as she parked.

"Fine, your right I miss him, I'll do my best." She replied.

"Thanks Bells." She brightened when I called her by her nickname. We got out of the car and went to the edges of the park. As soon as I smelt the blood of a bear I let my instincts take over.

We stayed at Yellowstone for a few days, Bella was right hunting did make me feel better. I could tell Bella was hoping that I won't slip back into that depression. I don't know, but I would try to act alive for Bella. When we got home I started to unpack my things.

Bella being true to her promise tried to make up with Edward. I could hear them from my room. "Edward, can we talk?" Bella asked.

"You want to talk to me now?" he asked in his sarcastic voice. Edward sure can be an ass when he wants to be.

"I have missed you, so I have decided that the silent treatment is over. But…" she trailed off.

"But what" Edward asked, what was she doing.

"I'm not going to kiss you till I see Phillip happy again." I wonder how long they can both last.

After she talked with Edward, Bella came into my room and saw me unpacking. "Do you need help?" She asked

"Sure" I replied, Bella was the only person in the family who could really relate to me.

* * *

Depending on how fast i can get the next chapter written, this might be the last update for at least two weeks. I have finals and i have a chior trip to florida on the seventh of June. i'll do my best to update before then... if i can get 7 review :)


	14. Amends

Many thanks to:

ashley s

xxTunstall Chickxx

fallenangelvixen11

edwardcullenissomine

Bellas-Jealous-Twin

RosalieLillianHaleCullen

ISolemnlySwear54

For Reviewing!!

* * *

Chapter 14: Amends

Aeron's POV

Mom decided that she was going to take me maternity shopping, we left early in the morning so we could escape the angry wolf (aka my dad). She let me drive considering that I'm not going to be able to fit behind the wheel of my bug soon. I've noticed that a small bump is starting to form at my stomach, but my shirt covers it up.

The first store we stopped at was called Trimesters **(A/n don't own). **She insisted that I try on at least three dozen shirts that I won't be able to fit into for a few more months. It was fun; I paraded around in oversize shirts while my mom took pictures. We both know that as soon as I get home, I could have another mental breakdown. It happens every so often, they get fewer and farther between because of the baby. I can't explain it, I feel happy knowing that I am carrying Phillip's baby.

After what felt like the three hundredth shirt mom finally let me pick out five shirts. My favorite was a longed sleeved gray patterned dress shirt with a red belt that would rest above the belly when I got big enough.

"Aeron you choose all dress shirts, have some fun with this." so she picked out five t-shirts that all had some type of joke on it. You know like bun in the oven, rated P for pregnant, there was one that actually read it started with a kiss and ended like this. Mental note: Don't wear these to school.

"Mom can we get lunch, I'm hungry." I said I had a craving for a burger.

She laughed lightly and said "Sure, after lunch we can go looking at cribs, and car seats." We also need to plan a baby shower…"

I cringed at the words baby shower "Mom lets not go overboard, do I really need a baby shower?"

"Of course honey, I'll invite my friends from the hospital and there has to be a few people you want to invite. Adrian would be thrilled to be invited. I know what the she did to you was bad, but can't you try to make up? Please, Adrian's mom said that she missed talking to you. If you don't invite her I will." Damn I can't believe she actually pulled that card. I know she is just trying to get my life back to normal, or at least as normal as possible.

"Fine, I'll talk to her." mom smiled and we made our way to the mall.

After we ate at the food court mom took me to another baby store and we looked at cribs. My favorite crib was a simple white wooden one with little yellow suns painted all around it. I could already see the little sun mobile hanging over it.

"Its lovely sweetheart, but don't you want something more gender specific?" mom asked when I showed her the crib.

"No mom, its perfect." I was fighting tears when I said this, I hate these hormones.

"If that is what you want then we will get that crib. I'll put it on layaway so we can get it when we decorate the nursery." She hugged me and went to go get a worker.

We got home around six in the evening; my dad was in the living room talking with none other than Adrian. "Aeron! It's been too long come here and talk with me!" she said excitedly. I guess no one has told her that I am pregnant.

"Hi Adrian, yeah it's been awhile." Backstabber! I did tell mom that I would talk with Adrian here was my chance. "We have a few things to talk about." I looked at my parents; they seemed to get the hint because they both left the room.

"The pack has missed you, why haven't you called us back?" she asked, hmm I wonder why.

"My cell broke." Okay the truth is I kinda broke it. "I need to tell you something, but I know you are going to freak. I don't want to fight with you anymore…" I don't I'm tired of the fighting.

"You can tell me anything, I'll do my best not to freak." She seems like she really wants to make amends, maybe its time to at least try.

'I'm pregnant with a vampire's child, I went to the doctor and he said that I am at least a month along. My due date is in November." I said quietly.

"How is this possible? I don't understand." She replied, at least she was not freaking yet.

"I have a theory; well two, since he is a relatively young vampire not all of his sperm could have died, or possibly that it was just a happy accident. Before you go to the abortion or adoption speech, I am keeping this child. He or she will need me when they come of age, he might be half vampire, but this child will also be half werewolf. Like it or not, deal with it." I said slightly defensive, but hey a mother wolf will do what ever it takes to protect her baby.

"No need to be defensive, I will respect your decision, I am not your parent. I figure we have caused you enough pain. Speaking of pain, we missed you at Cameron's funeral. Mark gave a lovely eulogy."

I was not emotionally stable then. "I bet…" tears started to well in my eyes; she was ripping open old scars, maybe on purpose.

"Aeron we really didn't mean to hurt you as much as we did. We were just doing what was best for you, you know that right?" she asked.

I took a deep breath "You did not do what was best for me you did what was best for the pack; If it had been the other way around I would not have betrayed you so completely. I have every right to hate you, but I can't. Don't get me wrong I want to hate you, but I just can't. I've lost the love of my life; I don't want to lose my best friend to. It is impossible to get things back to normal, I will always hurt, but maybe we try again."

"Okay." She gave me a hug. Did I just betray Phillip?

* * *

I have been erally mean to my charecters lately so i wanted to be nice to Aeron for once. i want 8 reviews before i update again!


	15. Double Suprise!

Thanks to

ashley s.

edwardcullenissomine

RosalieLillianHaleCullen

xxTunstall Chickxx

fallenangelvixen11

mcarp591

Duskgrowlthevampire

For reviewing!!

* * *

Chapter 15: A Double Surprise

Aeron's POV

Today was the day that I would have my first look at the child inside me. I was a little nervous about the sonogram, but I'm more eager to see the miracle inside me. Adrian wanted to come with me and my mom; she has been trying really hard to make amends for what she did; so the three of us crammed inside the room.

A sweet looking nurse came in and set the machine up. "Where is the father?" was the first thing out of her mouth, go figure.

Before I could answer Adrian chimed in "It's a sore subject." I mouthed "Thank you" to her, she smiled.

After the machine was prepped and ready to go my doctor came in, she was a friend of my moms. "Hello Aeron, how are you feeling today?"

"A little tired and hormonal, but other than that I'm just fine." I was not about to lie to the doctor.

"That's normal, any morning sickness?" She was getting ready as she spoke.

"Yeah, but I usually throw up in the evening." I saw my mom smirk; she was the one who held my hair back while I threw up. The doctor nodded and lifted my shirt to revel my growing belly; I almost fit all the way in to the maternity shirts I got two months ago.

"Okay this is going to be cold." She said as she put some gel over my belly, my temperature has gone from 110 degrees to 98.6 degrees to keep the baby form frying. So it actually was cold.

"I'm going to put this sensor on the gel and it will let us see the baby." She looked at the monitor as she put the sensor on my belly. She looked at it closely for a moment. "Interesting."

When a doctor says something is interesting I get worried. "Is something wrong with the baby?" I asked quickly.

"Nothing other than it looks like your baby might have a sibling." She took her pin and circled something on the monitor. "There is one head, and here is another head. You are carrying twins!"

"Are you sure?" was the only thing I could say.

"Yes, see here is one of them, a little boy by the looks of it and here is his sister." She replied pointing to the screen.

I couldn't help, but smile, if only Phillip was here to see, if only he knew. The mere thought of Phillip brought tears to my eyes. Before I knew it I was sobbing. Mom went over to me and hugged me tightly. Once I stopped crying the doctor let me clean up, then she handed me a copy of the sonogram, my babies' first pictures.

"We need to get another crib, a double stroller, paint for the nursery. What color do you want to paint it?" Mom chattered happily. She wanted to start decorating the guest bedroom that was to be the nursery as soon as we knew the gender of the baby, Opps I mean babies.

"Nothing that is gender specific, how about a pale yellow?" I asked. I was already imagining the nursery with two little cribs. Mom nodded and we went back to the store where we put the sun crib on layaway.

I walked up and down the crib aisles until I found the perfect crib, it was from the same company as the sun one, but it was black with little moons painted on it. "It is the perfect complement for the other crib." I stated with satisfaction.

"Instead of painting it just yellow, you can paint a deep blue on one side of the room, it can be like night and day!" Adrian said excitedly.

"That's a great idea!" I replied her excitement is contagious.

We went to a paint store and then hurried back home. Mom and Adrian made me stay downstairs while they started on the room. Adrian called the rest of the pack to help; Mark greeted me with a hug and an apology. "We really had no idea that you were so attached, I'm sorry." He was the only one to apologize for…_ the incident._

"Thank you, Mark." Was all I could say before I started to cry again.

"What did you do Mark?" Adrian asked as she came downstairs.

"Nothing, remember Hormones." I managed to blubber out. They left me alone to go finish the nursery. I fell asleep on the couch, a few hours later Adrian shook me awake and pulled me to the nursery. She covered my eyes and as we entered the room she yelled "Surprise!!"

Alice's POV

I was minding my own business when I had a vision. _The dog from the meadow was on a hospital bed holding two babies. "What are the names?" a woman asked. _

_The dog looked up and said "The boy's name is Jacob Phillip Cullen, and the girl is Gabrielle Isabella Cullen."_

How the hell did I see the dog and more importantly how did she get pregnant from a vampire? Phillip has some explaining to do.

* * *

This will be the last update for at least a week, i have to get ready for my trip to florida and i won't have access to a computer while i'm away. Sorry!


	16. Baby Shower

It is the day after my trip and i am updating :)

* * *

Chapter 16: Baby Shower!

Phillip's POV

"Phillip, I need to talk to you." Alice said banging on my door. I was about to say no when she broke the door down "You will listen to what I have to say whether you like it or not. Your dog…"

"I'm really tired of you calling Aeron DOG!" I just snapped, I threw myself at Alice and tackled her.

"PHILLIP CALM DOWN!" I vaguely heard Bella shout, "JASPER!" suddenly I felt very calm and tranquil. After his powers ware off I am going to kill Jasper. "Alice what the hell did you do to provoke him?" Bella asked helping her up at the same time she stepped in between us.

"I just came up here to tell him that his dog…"

"SHE IS NOT A DOG!" I yelled trying to launch myself at Alice again, but Bella held me back.

"Jasper control him, Edward give me a hand." I felt my collared shirt tightened against my neck as Edward pulled back on it.

"Continue Alice." Edward demanded.

"I had a vision, Phillip your d…" I gave her a dirty look "Aeron is pregnant with your children."

"What?" I don't understand I'm not supposed to be able to reproduce.

"I don't know how I saw her, but I did." She replied crossing her arms over her chest. If I was human I would faint right about now.

"I need to get back to her." I stated simply.

"No, you will not risk your life for some girl." Edward replied sitting me on my couch, hypocrite.

"You risked you life countless times for Bella, why can't I do the same for Aeron?" I demanded.

"When are you going to get through you thick skull that she is your mortal enemy? What part of that don't you understand?" Edward replied, his voice was without emotion.

"I'll go." Bella said behind Edward.

"No you won't Isabella" he never called her Isabella unless he was pist. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Like it or not I'm going. One of us needs to go and check on her; maybe figure out a truce. Since you won't let Phillip go, I'm going." Bella said with determination in her voice.

"I said no, you will not go." Edward replied, at first I thought the discussion was closed.

"Watch me." Bella said walking out of the room, Go Bells!

I ran after her with a small gold necklace in my hand "Bells, could you do me a favor when you see Aeron?" She nodded. I handed her the necklace and said "Can you give this to her and tell her that I love her and miss her?"

"You have my word that I will get this to her. Don't worry; I make sure you see her again. You going to be okay while I'm gone?" she asked. All I could do was nod.

"I can't promise that Edward will be in one piece, if he gets in my face again…" I trailed off; Bella knew that I wouldn't hurt Edward on purpose. She smiled and gave me a hug. "Be careful, Edward will never talk to you again if you get yourself killed." I said. She lightly pushed me, and then walked out the door to her truck.

Aeron's POV

"Mom why did you have to go all out for this? I asked walking well waddling behind her making sure that the decorations for the baby shower were not to outrageous. Mom had decorated the room like the nursery, with suns and moons everywhere.

"Relax sweetheart, you don't have to worry about anything." She said forcing me to sit down.

Next thing I knew the door bell rang and I got up to get it. I opened the door to see Bella. "Um, hey Aeron, remember me?" then all went black.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Black I had no idea that she would faint. Seeing the future is not my specialty." I heard Bella apologizing to mom.

"Bella?" I asked groggily.

"Yes Aeron, it's me, sorry to surprise you like that. Don't worry I can hear both of the babies heart beats they are just fine." Bella said soothingly.

"I see you met my mom." I said with a smile.

"Yeah talk about an awkward introduction. I could only guess that she knew that I was a vampire." She replied; mom nodded.

"Where Phillip?" I asked, please let him be with you.

Bella looked down "He could not come, not because he did not want to he wanted to so badly, but…"

"You're oh so nice husband" I interrupted "wouldn't let him." she nodded.

"He asked me to give this to you and tell you he loves you and misses you so much." She handed me a small gold locket engraved on it was the word Soulmates. I opened it to see a picture of Phillip.

Tears started to pour down my face "It doesn't take a lot to make a pregnant woman cry. Will you stay for the Baby shower?" I asked, Adrian can just suck it up. I threw my arms around her when she nodded.

Slowly, but surely all of the guests arrived. I made sure that there was minimal conflict between Bella and Adrian. They both respected my wishes not to fight, but they kept a healthy distance away from each other.

I got a bunch of gifts for the babies, my favorites were two baby blankets, one was white with yellow suns on it, and the other was black with silver moons. "I thought that the nursery theme should keep in play." Adrian beamed as I complemented on how cute they were.

After what felt like hours the guests began to file out. Soon it was only me, mom and Bella. "I have one more gift for you Aeron." Bella said as she pulled out her cell phone, she dialed a number and put it to her ear. "Yes Edward I'm okay, I need to talk with Phillip." She waited for a moment "Hey Phillip I have a surprise for you."

She handed me the phone. "Hey Phillip, guess who." I said, guess who, how old am I, three?

"Aeron? Is that really you?" he asked.

"Yeah Phillip, it's me. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Six months, but who's counting?" we both laughed, "How are you feeling? Did you get the necklace from Bella?"

"Yes, it's beautiful, I'm doing okay. It's been hard, but it hasn't killed me yet." I replied.

"Think of it as a baby shower gift from me, I love you Aeron, and I love our children. I promise you I'll get down there as soon as I can get away from the coven. How are things with the pack?"

"A few of the pack seem to be sorry for what they did to us… well to me. I'm trying to get my friendship with Adrian back, she has been helpful, but it won't ever be the same." would he be mad.

"I'm glad you are not holding grudges. My Coven isn't being as thoughtful. They are all listening by the way." Phillip and I both started to laugh.

In the background I heard Edward "Phillip time to get off the phone."

"I love you Aeron."

"I love you to Phillip, with all of my heart.' I was starting to cry again.

"Bye" with that he hung up.

"Bye" I said into the phone. I wiped tears form my eyes as I handed the phone back to Bella. "How long will you be staying?" I asked.'

"As long as you want me to, don't worry about Phillip. I'll get him down..." I started to feel pain in my abdomen. "Aeron, breathe everything is going to be alright." Bella said.

"We need to get her to the hospital!"

Phillip's POV

About ten minutes after I hung up with Aeron, Bella called again "Phillip get to Forks now! Aeron needs…" I dropped the phone and ran out the door.

* * *

Reveiw!!


	17. Dosen't Matter

Thanks to everyone who has reviwed. :)

* * *

Chapter 17: Doesn't matter

Aeron's POV

Bella drove way above the speed limit to get me to the hospital within five minutes. My doctor was already waiting for us. I had to close my eyes so I wouldn't get sick while they rolled the gurney to a room.

"Mom I'm scared" I whimpered grasping for my mom's hand.

"Its okay baby, everything will be okay." Mom let me hold on to her hand so tightly that I heard it pop.

Bella took my other hand and said "Phillip is on his way, don't worry he'll get here." Thank god!

My doctor did some tests. "Aeron, you are in premature labor. We have to do a C section. The babies' blood pressure has dropped dramatically and we need to get them out."

I was speechless, I manage to croak out "Mom?" she bent down and kissed my forehead. "You'll be alright baby, they are going to put you under anesthesia, you will be alright." I noticed that she didn't say the babies would be alright.

"Aeron I called Adrian she is on her way." Bella said softly. I nodded.

The next thing I knew I was staring up at an anesthesiologist who had put a mask on my face. "Count backward from one hundred." He instructed.

100 99…98….97….96……95………………………….

Phillip's POV

I drove three times the speed limit trying to get to Aeron in time. I stole/borrowed Edward's Volvo it was the only thing fast enough that I could get a hold on that second. I also found a cell phone in the glove compartment. Thank you Edward.

I dialed Bella's phone number as soon as she picked up I said "Bella update please how is Aeron?"

"She just went into surgery; she is having a c section. Be careful coming up here the pack is here, we don't want an accident." She said warningly. Aeron was going to have the babies before I could get there. "Hurry Phillip, she is scared. I don't need to have Jasper's power to know that. The one person she needs right now is you..." I heard her talking with another woman. "She is under anesthetic right now, Monica,

Aeron's mom is pretty upset that they kicked her out of the room."

"Thanks Bells see you soon." I said as I hung up. I saw a sign that read Forks 100 miles. I sped up to 200 miles per hour. I'm coming Aeron.

It took me thirty minutes to make the 100 miles, I parked in a tow away zone because it was close to the hospital, Edward can deal with it later. I scared the receptionist when I flew into the room; three werewolves were sitting talking softly. I ignored them and walked up to the receptionist. "I am looking for Miss Aeron Black's room."

"Relation to the patient?" she asked.

"Fiancé" I'm lying until I can ask her.

"Room 114, just down that hallway, would you like me to show you?" she looked up at me and bated her eyelashes. I had a feeling that she would like to show me something else.

"No thank you. I'll find it myself." I said slowly walking to the hallway. I passed room after room till I found the right one. Nobody was there, I called Bella "I'm here where are you?"

"Aeron is just out of surgery, congratulations it's a boy and a girl. They are so tiny, don't worry the doctor has a lot of faith in them. Come up to room 324, she will wake up pretty soon." I bolted to the elevators.

Aeron's POV

I could hear the room around me before I was fully awake. "Thank god you are here." My mom said.

'How is she doing." Is that my Phillip? I felt a cold hand take mine. "hmm." I groaned trying to open my eyes. "Shh Aeron its okay, take it easy. The babies are fine and you are fine." His smooth voice cooed. I must be dreaming.

"Where are they?" I asked groggily, finally opening my eyes. I hate anesthesia. '

"In the NICU _(A/N Newborn Intensive Care Unit)_, they are so tiny." A female's voice, Bella's I think said.

"I want to see them." I demanded sitting up.

"Hello to you too." Phillip said teasingly. He's here. He's really here. I tried to get up, but instead I fell into his arms.

"Phillip, it's really you. I've missed you so much, I love you." I cried my tears started to stain his shirt. He ran his fingers through my hair. Oh god it was good to smell his sent again. A wheel chair was brought in and Phillip helped me into it.

"Let's go meet the babies." A nurse said pushing my wheelchair. I didn't let go of Phillip's hand as we walked well I rolled to the NICU My heart was fluttering like a hummingbird's wing.

Phillip bent down and whispered in my ear, "Calm down, I'm worried that you might go into cardiac arrest your heart is beating so fast."

It felt like forever until we were looking at two little babies. They were both so tiny; they looked like they could fit in the palm of my hand. I started to freak. "They are in boxes!"

Phillip held on to me and said "They are in incubators to regulate there body temperature. Aeron relax and calm down."

I looked at my little girl she was bald except for a few brown hairs. Her eyes were closed so I couldn't see what color they where. Her brother was in a separate incubator right next to her, he had a little more hair than his sister, but his was black. His gold eyes were wide open staring at me and Phillip.

I tried to get up, but I felt the stitches start to pull out. Phillip rolled me over to an incubator and we stuck out hands into the rubber gloves. "She is beautiful, like her mother." He kissed my forehead.

"I want her name to be Gabrielle Isabella Cullen." I've had that name picked out for a while "and I want his name to be Jacob Phillip Cullen, after my grandfather and his father." I looked up at Phillip to see his reaction.

"I think those names are lovely, your granddad would be honored." He smiled; I've missed him so much.

"Little one" I whispered to my… our daughter "I'm your momma, and this wonderful man is your daddy, and this" I put one hand into Jacob's incubator "this is your brother." I looked at the nurse "Which one is older?"

"Jacob is older by one minute. Nice names by the way, and I'm guessing the father is not a sore subject anymore." She smiled and motioned to Phillip, my Phillip.

"Which reminds me" Phillip said as he got down on one knee. "Aeron I don't have a ring, but I do have my love for you and for our little miracles. I know that this will be hard for both of us, and that our families might not approve. But that doesn't matter when you are in love. Aeron Sara Black will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Phillip Kent Cullen?"

This was exactly how I planed being engaged to… okay not the fact that I just had a C section and my Fiancé is a vampire, but being asked to be married by someone you truly and deeply love. I nodded as I sniffled; he wiped away my tears before kissing me.

* * *

Yeah a wedding, i love weddings!!


	18. Want

Chapter 18: Want

Bella's POV

I was in the waiting room, waiting for the coven. For a bunch of vampires they could be so slow. Phillip said he had some big news for everyone, and I think I have an idea what he wants to tell us.

"Bella!" Alice called; she ran over to me and hugged me. "I'm so glad your okay!"

"Hi Alice, can you please let go of me?" I asked, she took a step back and released me. I looked at the door and say my family, everyone was here. Some of them did not look happy to be here.

"Bells!" Edward said trying to kiss me. I took a step back and smiled "My terms Edward, we kiss on my terms." Talk about disappointed puppy.

Not long after they arrived Phillip came into the room, I've never seen a smile that big. "Everyone, I have some huge news! Aeron and I are getting married!"

Esme smiled broadly and went to hug Phillip "Congratulations! This is so exciting! We have a wedding to plan!"

Edward's eyes showed anger, "Edward what's wrong?" I asked slightly afraid to know the answer.

"What's wrong is that Phillip is going to throw his life away for some dog." He whispered so low that only I could hear or so he thought.

"Edward you can just shut the hellup, I'm getting tired of you always judging my choices." If he was able to his face would have been red with anger. "You fell in love with someone not like us, why can't I?"

"Its not what she is not, its what she is. She is your enemy." Edward replied advancing in Phillip's direction.

I stepped in between the two, "Both of you get a grip!" Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the way.

"This is none of your concern Bella." Edward snarled, I looked at Jasper with a help look. As soon as they looked calm I pulled Edward to the other end of room.

"What is your problem, do you want to destroy Phillip again? I can't believe you are being so pigheaded. This should be one of the happiest moments in Phillip's life, don't give me that look you know what I mean. Him and Aeron share this for lack of better word connection. Like you and me do, and no matter how pigheaded you are I still love you. If you can't get through your thick skull then just keep your mouth shut and don't bother coming to the wedding." I said before checking on Phillip.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded "I'm sorry about Edward, he'll come around." I hope. Phillip and I looked out the window and saw a tow truck with none other than Edward's Volvo trailing behind it.

"Hey Edward, you might want to go get you car." Phillip said pointing the truck out.

"Aw man!" he said before running out of the hospital, we started to laugh uncontrollably.

"With all honesty." Rose began "I agree with Edward, Phillip you could do so much better than this girl." Leave it to Rose to be mean in a "nice" way.

"You haven't even met her yet. Please save all judgment until you have spent an hour at least with her. Then you can see the babies." Phillip said decidedly.

Emmett's eyes lit up and I swear he almost squealed "Babies! I love babies! What are their names?" I knew he would be the easiest to change his mind.

"Jacob Phillip and Gabrielle Isabella." Phillip said proudly. His fight with Edward seemed to be forgotten. Phillip guided the group to Aeron's room. "The room is too small for everyone to go in at the same time, and I think if everyone went in it would overwhelm her. So Carlisle and Esme can come in with me first." We nodded. "Bells keep them under control."

Aeron's POV

I was absent mindedly playing with my locket when Phillip walked in with two nice looking vampires. One of them had blonde hair, the other brown they both had kind eyes.

"Aeron, I would like you to meet Carlisle and Esme, Jacob and Gabrielle's grandparents in a sense." Phillip said sitting in the chair next to me.

"It a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen…."

"Please dear call us Carlisle and Esme, how are you feeling?" Esme asked

Aeron tucked her hair behind her ears "Worried about my little ones, I'm so afraid that something will happen to them and I won't be there. I want to go to them, but I every time I try to get up a nurse tells me to get back in bed." She put her hands over her mouth and turned bright red "I'm so sorry, I was rambling wasn't I?"

Esme smiled and said "its okay, I understand." She looked at Phillip then said "I like her, you made a good choice." Something told me that she was not the one I needed to please. "Have you had any ideas for the wedding?"

"Like what exactly?" I asked, I have been thinking about it a little bit.

"A theme, a song, or maybe just a color scheme, have any thoughts toward your dress?" Esme clarified.

"My favorite color is Baby blue, Phillip what is your favorite color?" I asked

"Silver." He replied, a light bulb shined in my head.

"The color scheme could be blue and silver; we can have a winter wedding! What do you think Phillip?" we heard a knock at the door then Emmett I think stuck his head in "Dude just nod and say yes to any idea she has on the wedding, trust me."

"A winter wedding is a lovely idea, Aeron, outside or inside?" Esme asked; I looked over at Phillip he smiled then said "What ever you want Aeron is perfect."

"I've always dreamed of an outdoor wedding, I'm worried that it will be too cold though. I don't want the guests to be…" I began.

"Don't worry we will figure it out, now your dress should…"

"Esme do you want to see the twins?" Phillip asked, I think he was protecting me form her planning at least until I was out of the hospital. Her eyes lit up as she nodded. "Aeron will you be okay by yourself for a bit?" He asked, he is so thoughtful. I nodded; he then guided Esme and Carlisle out of the room.

Not long after he left a snobby looking vampire with long blonde hair entered the room "Look here missy, you are not good enough for Phillip. You are not one of us one of us, so do us all a favor and leave him alone." She then huffed out of the room.

"Rose what the hell?" Bella glared at her, I started to cry because she was right. I was not good enough for him, even as a werewolf I'm too…. to breakable. "Aeron ignore everything that Rosalie said, she is wrong." Bella said hugging me.

"Bella I want to be a vampire."

* * *

I am not going to be in town for a week beace of Church camp. Sorry, i'll update again when i get back.


	19. Wish

Thanks to all who reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 19: Wish

"Bella I want to be a Vampire"

Bella's POV

Did she just say what I think she said? "Aeron are you serious? I mean are you sure?" She nodded. "Why?" I asked she really should be talking to Phillip about this.

"I want to be with Phillip forever and it's the only way his family will accept me. Bella I love Phillip with all my heart, there is nothing I won't do for him. You of all people should understand." The determination in her voice was tangible.

"I can't make this decision; you need to talk with Phillip, but make no mistake I will be happy if you do become a vampire." I replied, talk about Déjà vu. Phillip is in for a surprise.

Phillip's POV

"Carlisle I'm worried about them, they are so tiny… so helpless." I said looking at my little ones.

"Don't worry Phillip; I'm sure that they will be able to come home in a few weeks. If they are anything like you they will fight as hard as they can."

"You mean if they are anything like Aeron, Carlisle you have no idea how much it hurt her… what happened in the meadow, I'm not going to let them break us apart. I don't give a damn if Edward or the others don't like Aeron she and I will get married. We'll go far away if we have to…"

"No you won't" Esme interjected "After you two get married Aeron will move in with us. I won't hear anything against it." Gotta love Esme. "We have more then enough room for her and the babies. We can decorate the nursery; the guest bedroom right by your room will be perfect. Maybe one day if she wants to she can become…"

I knew it would be mentioned eventually "I don't want you mentioning it to her. She needs to be the one to bring it up. If she actually wants to be a vampire I will gladly grant her that wish, but I do not want to force her into it." Carlisle smiled then shook his head. "What?" I asked.

"You and Edward have more in common than you think. You both have been faced with almost the same situation. I think we all have realized that it is not the situation that changes us, but our very own actions that open or close as the case may be our eyes." He replied putting his hand on my shoulder. He always knows exactly what to say to confuse the hell out of me. He laughed lightly "I'm telling you that you need to forgive Edward, I don't think he means to act the way he does. He just cares about you so much that he doesn't want you to get hurt. I think you should get back to Aeron." I nodded.

I was at the door to Aeron's room when I heard her ask "How should I bring it up?"

"I think now is the best time you can come in now Phillip." Bella said (A/n It just screamed stop chapter here, but I'll be nice)

I walked in and almost immediately Bella got up and pretty much pushed me to the chair next to the bed. "Okay Aeron what's up?"

"Phillip you know that I love you with all of my heart, and I want to be with you forever and I mean in the literal sense." She took a deep breathe "Phillip I want to be a vampire."

* * *

i know it took me a while to update, i've been having issues with writers block on everything! (even my original stories) just please be patient with me. :)


	20. Choice

Chapter 20: Choice

"Phillip I want to be a vampire."

Phillip's POV

"I knew that this would come up eventually, I was waiting for you to ask. Aeron, if I change you in a few days or even after our wedding. You could become something that is not exactly a vampire or a werewolf. If you wait until you quit being a werewolf, you will become exactly what I am. I understand if you don't want to wait. I'll be happy either way. This is your choice, I'll do whatever you want." I took her small hand in mine.

"I have not been a werewolf since the night Cameron died. My body temperature has not gone back up from 98.6 degrees; I think I am human again. I am ready to be apart of your coven, your family. Phillip I love you, I'll do anything for you." She wrapped her arms around my neck; I loved the way she felt in my arms. I can't explain it, it just feels so right. The smell of peppermint was overwhelming my senses.

"When do you want to become a vampire my sweet?" If she wanted to be bitten right here right now I would.

"After the wedding, and after I get to say goodbye to my parents, I understand that after I am changed I will never see them again…"

"Are you sure love? I mean are you absolutely certain that this is what you want. I don't want to pressure you into something that is not your choice." I caught her eyes with mine, the thought of her beautiful blue eyes changing to red then topaz made my dead heart drop, but this is what she wants.

She smiled and said "We both know the story of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. He did not want her to be changed, but she knew what she wanted. I hope that I can be as strong as her." she made no reference of the hell they had to go through just to get married. "And like you said in the meadow the trials do not matter because we love each other. I'm running the risk of sounding like a sap, but I believe that true love always finds a way to a happy ending. Our happy ending just involves me changing a little bit, I am happy to change my species if it means an eternity with you."

"After the wedding love, I promise. Right now let's focus on the twins." I said, she smiled and nodded.  
"I'm going to be released from the hospital within a few days. The longer I stay here the more it starts to feel like a prison. I'm not allowed out of the bed without a wheelchair and an annoying nurse, and the food is awful. I'll be glad to get out of here. How long are the twins going to be stuck here?" She asked, I hated the fact that she felt like a prisoner in a place of healing.

"Carlisle says a few weeks, everything will be alright love, I promise. Do you want me to see if I can get Bella to drive down to McDonald's and sneak you in a big Mac?" we looked at each other for a moment then we both started to laugh.

"The bad thing is I want to say yes." Aeron said laughing.

"Do you want the whole meal?" Bella asked popping her head in. Damn vampire hearing. "Seriously Aeron, I'll go get you some decent food. I've always hated hospital food; I spent enough time here to know. I'll get you the meal you like Coke right? I'll be back in a bit" Bella said before Aeron could protest.

Review!!


	21. Home Coming

Sorry i haven't updated sooner, i got grounded.

* * *

Chapter 21: Home Coming

2 months later

Aeron's POV

"Phillip their perfect." I whispered holding Gabrielle in my arms. Today was the day that they would be released forming the hospital. He smiled and nodded, he was as excited as I was.

"Everything is in order; you'll need to bring them back here for a check up in a few weeks. I'll have our offices call you with in a few days." The pediatrician said.

We walked to my bug and fastened Gabrielle and Jacob in the car seats. "How do you think your family will act when they meet the twins?" I asked, he shrugged his shoulders. "Mom wants me to visit later today with the twins. I want you to come too, Adrian and the pack can deal." I moved in with Phillip shortly after I was released from the hospital.

"Anything for you love; have you talked to your dad yet?" he asked. Dad and I haven't talked since the twins were born.

"I think he hates me, every time I try to talk to him he just plain ignores me." I said shaking my head.

"Aeron Sara Black, your father does not hate you. He might hate me, but I doubt he hates you. Sweetheart, have him spend five minutes with smiley Gabby and his heart will melt." He looked in the backseat to see Gabrielle smiling and gurgling, while Jacob was fast asleep.

"My parents don't even know about my decision to become a vampire." I've been meaning to tell them, but I can't find the right time.

Phillip looked at me with confusion "I thought you told them weeks ago." I did not lie to him he just assumed that I told them.

"I've tried, I just can never bring myself to say it, I have a feeling mom already suspects. I've never been good at keeping a secret from her at least. I'm honestly surprise she didn't find out about you sooner then she did. That woman has eyes in the back of her head."

"Take this turn, Aeron." Phillip instructed, I was still having trouble with making the turn into his ridiculously long drive way. I had barley put my car in to park when I was bombarded by Esme and Bella.

"The Twins look so sweet!" Esme exclaimed, taking Jacob out of his car seat, he opened his eyes to reveal his beautiful gold eyes. "He takes after his father." She said simply.

"A little bit, they both have Aeron's hair and nose." Phillip said kissing me on my nose.

"They are still so tiny for two months." Bella said gently cradling Gabrielle in her stone like arms. I love how Bella holds my baby like she was hers, ever so gently. Bella makes the best aunt.

"Let's take them inside so everyone can see them." Phillip said.

Inside was like a battlefield, on one side of the room was Emmett, Carlisle, Bella, Phillip and myself; on the other side stood Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. Although Jasper did not look as upset about me being here as the others. I think it's because of his power, he can feel the love between Phillip and I.

"Can I hold a baby?" Emmett asked with a huge grin on his face. I couldn't say no to that face I took Jacob from Esme and gave him to Emmett.

"Support his head, and don't drop him." I instructed, Jacob looked so small compared to Emmett's hands. "Gently now." I said.

"He is so light, and cute. Congratulations Phillip your children look nothing like you." Emmett laughed.

"Ha, Ha very funny." Phillip replied.

Then Jasper did something I never expected.

* * *

I put up a poll for Phillip's and Aeron's wedding song, vote and if you have any other ideas i'll add it to the list. :)


	22. Unexpected

OMC Breaking Dawn is AMAZING!!

* * *

Chapter 22: Unexpected

_Then Jasper did something I never expected. _

Aeron's POV

"Aeron, can I hold Gabrielle please." Jasper asked almost shyly. I could tell that he had finally gotten over the fact that I had once been a werewolf. Translation: I'm sorry

"Of course you can Jasper." I replied. Translation: Apology accepted. I gently switched Gabrielle from Bella's arms to Jasper's arms. She smiled and gurgled at him.

"Infants emotions are always so pure and sincere. She is happy because she is happy, she doesn't need a reason." Jasper gently kissed my daughter's head, and held her close. It was a truly beautiful sight.

"It appears that Gabrielle likes her Uncle Jasper." Carlisle smiled, I nodded. I finally felt like I was accepted into the coven, the others approval didn't matter, Gabrielle awnsered this by yawning and promptly falling asleep.

"Let's go to the nursery and put the twins down for a nap." Phillip suggested, taking Jacob from Emmett.

"Can I take her to her crib?" Jasper asked, his eyes light up when I told him he could.

The nursery was exactly like the nursery at my parent's home, half yellow, half black with the sun and moon cradles. Jasper walked over to the moon cradle and laid Gabrielle on her back. She stirred a little bit, but she didn't wake up. "Aeron, I owe you an apology for the way I and the others acted…"

"Apology accepted." I replied, he surprised me even more by pulling me into a hug.

"I'm glad I'm getting a new sister, I don't think that Phillip could have chosen anyone better for him than you. Don't worry about the others; they'll come around, well Rose might not you know how much of a diva she can be…"

"I heard that Jasper!" Rosalie called from downstairs. He and I just cracked up laughing.

"I'm just curious what made you change your mind about me?" I asked as all three of us walked down the stairs.

"When you brought the babies in to the house I felt the love between you and Phillip and realized that what me and the others did was way out of line. All I want to do now is redeem myself in your eyes." He looked down.

"When I saw you holding Gabrielle you had redeemed yourself, I'm glad that you will be my children's uncle and I am proud to call you my brother in law." I replied.

"Let's get one thing straight, I'm your brother, not your brother in law." he said, I pushed him playfully.

"After the twins wake up form their nap we can go to your parents' house." Just as Phillip said that one of the babies started to cry, Phillip bolted up the stairs to see what was wrong and I followed him at a human pace.

When I got to the room Phillip had a crying uncontrollably Jacob in his arms trying to calm him down, Phillip gave me a "how do I make him stop" look. I rolled my eyes and took Jacob from his father. "He's hungry Phillip, come on lets go get him a bottle."

I had an audience while I was fixing Jacob's bottle Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and Phillip all watched intently. "This isn't as exciting as it looks guys." I said, I mean all I was doing was adding water to a powdered formula. Just as I sat down with Jacob and he was happily eating Gabrielle started to cry. Phillip ran upstairs and brought her down. "Okay Phillip your turn make Gabrielle a bottle." I said looking down at Jacob.

I began to think about what Phillip had said earlier about my dad. I need to reconcile with him, and be his little girl again. "Phillip can you manage with the twins for a few hours? I need to talk to my dad alone, I'll come get ya'll when I'm done and we'll all go over." He nodded solemnly. I handed Jacob to Emmett then I grabbed the keys to my bug and went out the door, hoping no praying that I was doing the right thing.

* * *

Okay guys heres the deal, i really need help deciding on what should me Aeron and Phillip's wedding song, so far three people have voted and no one agrees. Its driving me crazy!! so please vote!! I also need reviews!!


	23. Mistake

Chapter 23: Mistake

I took a deep breathe before I knocked on the door to my old home. My mom awnsered the door and she smiled when she saw me. "Aeron where are the twins?" she asked when she saw that I was alone.

"Mom I really need to talk to Dad. Is he here?" I asked

"I'm here Aeron." Dad said form the living room. Mom moved to the side so I could enter.

"Hi dad, how have you been?" I asked, he laughed lightly.

"Why even bother to come back here when you have betrayed your tribe, and therefore you have betrayed me. Vampires have been our enemies since the very beginning and you chose to join them. You are no better then they are."

"How can you say that when your own father was friends with the very coven I want to join?" I asked through my teeth, I didn't want my temper to get the best of me.

"Do you want to know how your grandfather died? He was killed by vegetarian leech, he thought that she was a friend of your beloved _coven_ and did nothing to defend himself. The leech sliced through him like butter." He said. I realized that this man was not my father any more; he had made himself into my enemy. "Jacob Black was a weak coward when it came to leeches…." That does it!

"HOW DARE YOU SPEEK THAT WAY ABOUT HIM. HE WAS A GREATER MAN THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!" with that I ran out of the house.

I wasn't not paying attention to what side of the road I was driving on, I didn't know until it was too late that an eighteen wheeler and I were playing chicken…

Phillip's POV

Aeron had not been gone an hour when Carlisle called from the hospital. "Phillip Aeron has been in an accident I need you to get down here as quickly as possible…" I hung up on him.

"Esme Aeron is hurt I need you to watch the twins." As soon as she nodded I was out the door, hoping, no praying that she would be alright.

Carlisle was waiting for me when I made it to the entrance; he walked me to her room. When I saw her I wanted to cry, she had stitches on the side of her face that stretched from her ear all the way to her chin. I could hear the soft thumping of her heart and the blood rushing through her veins. She had a strange smell to her a mixture of peppermint and something else I couldn't quite guess. "She needed a blood transfusion." Carlisle said answering the question as to why she smelt differently.

I sat down in the chair next to her bed and gently held her right hand. The left one was in a cast as was both of her legs. I also could see that she had a brace around her middle. "What happened? How can she be so messed up?" I asked with desperation in my voice.

"From what the truck driver said they crashed head on, her bug is not very big." Carlisle said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Her parents are on there way maybe they can give us more information."

"Shouldn't she be healing at a fast rate?" I asked, I mean she was a werewolf for crying out loud.

"No, I did a test she has twenty three chromosomes just like any other human. She was right about not being a werewolf anymore." Carlisle said with pain in his voice.

"I can't lose her, Gabrielle and Jacob can't lose her, but I can't change her at least not until she wakes up. I don't want to do something that she is not ready for." At that moment her parents stormed into the room.

"You" her dad looked at me "should not be allowed to be here."

"Shut up Billy you know that she wants him here. I think the person she does not want to see is you." Ohh that had to hurt.

"Are you blaming this on me Monica?" he asked, I began to wonder what exactly happened when Aeron went over to talk to her dad.

"You were the one who yelled at her and called her a traitor, you were the one who call her grandfather who she loved more than life itself a coward. You were the one who made her leave angry, I'm not blaming you, but I am saying that you had a big role." Monica said with tears in her eyes.

"Mrs. Black…"

"Please call me Monica." She interrupted.

"Monica with all due respect I think that we should not be blaming this on anyone, it was an accident, I don't think anything could have prevented it. Carlisle what is the extent of her injuries?" I asked trying to change the subject.  
"She was very lucky not to have died on impact, as you can probably tell her left arm and both of her legs are broken. Also she has server injury to her spine; she will more than likely be paralyzed from the waist down. Of course we can't know for sure until she wakes up. She was unconscious when she came to the emergency, she will be in pain when she wakes up, and I'll have to administer morphine when that happens…" As if on cue Aeron groaned into consciousness

"Mmm, Phillip what happened?" she groaned her eyes not opening.

"You were in an accident love, I'm not going to lie to you, you're really messed up" that's an understatement. Monica stood next to me and brushed Aeron's hair out of her eyes.

"Hey Baby." She said through her tears. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"In an accident like this it is common for the victim to not remember the crash itself." Carlisle interjected; I think he was trying to give Aeron a reason not to tell us if she didn't want to.

"My head hurts so much, wait I can't feel my legs!"

* * *

Yes i know i'm warped! i want 5 reviews before i update again!


	24. Decision

* * *

Chapter 24:Decision

Aeron's POV

"You're going to be alright, Aeron." Philip said holding on to my good hand. I looked into his eyes to see if he believed his own words.

"I want to talk to my Fiancé alone." I said, Carlisle nodded and herded mom and dad out of the room.

"What is it love?" he asked

"I'm sorry; I was so stupid to get angry at Dad like that. I could have gotten killed. You must be so mad at me…" I said tears stinging my eyes.

"Shh Love, I'm not mad at you, everything is fine…"

"I am not fine, I can't feel my legs. Phillip, I want to be able to walk down the aisle to you and dance with you at our wedding. Please, I need you to change me. I can't care for our children from a wheelchair and I will not let Bella take that responsibility from me…"

Phillip smiled slightly "Alright Aeron, I'll talk to Carlisle, but you have to tell your parents. Go easy on them." He kissed me on my forehead then went to the door. "Monica, Bi…Mr. Black, Aeron needs to talk to you."

Mom and Dad were in the room in a flash. I took a deep breathe and began "Mom you said that you would love me no matter what, is that still true?"

"Of course Baby, no matter what I will always love you." She smiled taking my hand.

"Dad? What about you, do you promise not to freak out at what I am about to tell you?" I tried to make eye contact with him. He would not meet my gaze, but he did nod.

"After the wedding, Phillip and I agreed that he would change me, but under the circumstances I asked him to change me early." I closed my eyes as I waited for the answer. When they didn't answer I opened my eyes, Dad's face was a bright purple. "Dad breathe!" I didn't speak again until he exhaled and his face turned back to normal. "I know that this might be a shock, but really you really should have expected this. Did you expect me to age while the love of my life remains immortal? Phillip can't quit being a vampire like I quit being a werewolf; the only way for us to be together is for me to become what he is. I don't care what you think about this, if you won't still love me even when I am a vampire then just leave."

Dad looked at me blankly for a moment then he did something that I thought I would never see. He broke down and cried. "Aeron I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I love you baby girl." he knelt by my bed and kissed my head, his tears soaked into my hair.

"I love you too Daddy, I know you don't want me to do this, but you have to understand that I'm a big girl and can make my own decisions. I know I had no choice on who I fell in love with, but please just believe me when I say this is my decision. I would do anything for Phillip, just like you would do anything for mom." I replied. He looked at me with compassion and understanding, this is my Dad.

"You are just like your grandfather strong and brave. I'm sorry for what I said about him, he was not a coward and neither are you. I will love you no matter what you do; I always have and always will." Mom nodded in agreement through her tears.

As if on cue Phillip and Carlisle walked in "Aeron is this you really want?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, it is." I replied.

"Alright, I'll have you released from the hospital tomorrow. As long as you are absolutely sure, Aeron this will not be easy. The change is impossibly painful, you will beg for us to kill you." Carlisle said, he looked like a worried father.

"Carlisle I absolutely want to do this, I'm no going to back down." I replied. Phillip walked over to my bed (human speed, thank god.) "Phillip will you stay with me tonight?" I really didn't want to be alone.

Phillip smiled and knelt down next to me. "Tonight and all the other nights for the rest of eternity."

* * *

I almost have 1OO Reviews. WHOO HOO!! Keep them coming!!


	25. Bite

Chapter 25: Bite

Aeron's POV

Phillip did stay with me all night just like he promised; he held my hand and hummed my favorite songs until I feel asleep. Even in my dreams he was there ready to catch me if I fell. I had never slept that well in my entire life.

I woke up around seven, the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Phillip. "Morning Love." He whispered.

"Morning." I replied groggily. He smiled then kissed my forehead.

"A wheelchair is coming to get you to the car Aeron." Carlisle said as he walked in.

Phillip shook his head and effortlessly scooped me in to his arms. "I'll carry her." It felt good to be in his arms; I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Carlisle must have relented because the next thing I knew Phillip was putting me in the front seat of a Mercedes. "Close your eyes." Phillip instructed. I soon new why, he was driving way past the speed limit.

Soon Phillip parked the car and came around to my door and whispered "Open your eyes."

I took one look at him and said "Never do that again!" he actually had the nerve to laugh at me. He picked me up again and went into the house.

"Hey Aeron, how ya feeling?" Emmett asked, he had Jacob in his arms. For some reason I began to worry about him.

"Emmett where is Bella?" I asked looking around the room quickly.

"Relax Aeron." A bell like voice chimed from the stairs. "I was just laying Gabrielle down for a nap."

"Phillip can you put me on the couch?" I asked, he nodded and sat me down. "Emmett give me my baby." Emmett looked almost hurt as he handed me Jacob. "Hey there my sweet boy, has Aunt Bella been taking good care of you?" he giggled as I tickled his tummy. "I love you." I whispered. Then I kissed his head. I turned my head to Phillip and said "I'm ready." He nodded.

Phillip picked my and Jacob up and walked upstairs. He walked to the nursery, Gabrielle was sound asleep, and I put Jacob in his crib. The last tears I would ever cry came from my eyes as I looked at my little ones. I loved them more than life itself. Phillip and I both kissed our little ones before he walked to our room. He laid me on the bed that would soon be no longer necessary. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" He asked one last time.

"I've never been so sure in my entire life." I replied. He bent down and kissed me before moving his mouth to my neck. With a sharp pain the fire began.

* * *

Next chapter will be longer i promise! WHOO HOO 101 REVIEWS!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep them coming!!


	26. Change

* * *

Chapter 26: Change

Day 1

Phillip's POV

Aeron had her eyes shut tight as her transformation began. The first thing I noticed was that the gash on the side of her face was healing, I was thankful that Carlisle had used the kind of stitches that dissolved.

"Phillip, don't leave me!" she cried, I grabbed her hand and held in tight.

"I'm here love, I'm right here." I replied, brushing my fingers through her hair. She whimpered lightly.

Aeron's POV

Fire, fire that burns to the bone. All I want is to crumble into ash and die. "Aeron, I'm here love." Phillip said soothingly. All I want to do is to make the pain start, has it been a few hours or two days. Time means nothing to me. "Just keep breathing love." Phillip whispered, I did as he said.

Bella's POV

I sat with Phillip for a few hours for moral support; he would not leave Aeron's side. I was surprised that Aeron didn't cry or scream every so often she would whimper, but that was it. Phillip and I removed the casts that bound her legs and arm they would set correctly.

I heard the twins stir in the next room. I quietly left to go check on them. Jacob was just about to wake up when I entered the room. "Shh now Jacob, it's alright. Aunt Bella is here. Shh don't cry." I could hear everything that was happening in the other room.

Day 2

Aeron's POV

I wanted to know how much time was left, the pain was becoming unbearable. The fire had spread to my legs; it was all I could do not to scream. "You can cry love, I know you hurt." Phillip whispered. He didn't understand I didn't want to scream because it would hurt him. I dug my nails into the hand that was holding mine. I knew I wouldn't leave as much as a dent.

Phillip's POV

Aeron has a little under 2 days left; I knew she was in pain, if I was human she would have drawn blood from her nails digging or attempting to dig into my hand. Bella sat with me from time to time; I was grateful that she was looking after the twins.

Carlisle and Esme sat with us too; Esme would put her hand on my shoulder and smile. "She'll be alright son, this is for the best." She seemed to know that I needed comforting as much as Aeron did.

As I expected Alice, and Rose stayed away from the house, they went on a hunting trip. The odd thing was that Edward didn't leave the house. What surprised me even more was that he came in and sat down.

"I know that this hurts to watch her in pain." He said quietly. Aeron's had tightened on mine at the sound of his voice.

"Its okay love, I'm here." I said as soothingly as possible. I place my hand on her forehead. Her skin was becoming cooler and I could hear her heartbeat slow down dramatically. "If you have just come to condemn this relationship more then just leave. Aeron doesn't need you here and neither do I." Without saying another word he got up and left. Thought so.

Day 3

Aeron's POV

The pain began to wane as my heart beat got slower. It was almost gone when my heart began to feel like it was on fire. My heart began to work in over drive as it struggled to keep breating. Soon it was all i could hear.

ThumpThumpThumpThumpThump…ThumpThump….Thump……Thump….

Thump……Thump……….Thump……………..Th…ump……………………………………

Just like that the pain was gone. My sense of smell was even better than when I was a werewolf. I opened my eyes to see the world explode in an array of colors. I shut my eyes quickly and rubbed them.

"It's alright to open your eyes now, it's not as bright. I know that it is a major sensory overload." Phillip's beautiful voice said. I carefully opened my eyes and saw, my Phillip looking over me.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." I smiled, taking in a deep unneeded breath just to smell his beautiful sent.

"If you can stay out of the hospital we can." He smiled back at me. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. With out any hesitation I stood up and took the first step of my vampire life. After taking a step I ran into the open arms of my Phillip. He held on to me like the world was ending, even if it was I don't think we would have noticed. "Do you want to see the new you?" he asked.

I bit my lip lightly, what if I wasn't pretty? "You look amazing." He replied guessing how I felt. He took my hand and led me to a mirror. The girl in the reflection looked nothing like me. She had porcelain white skin with an olive tone that made her skin lightly darker than a normal vampire. She had brown hair that fell to her shoulders; her eyes were like two onyx stones embedded in ice. I put my hand to the smooth glass and gasped. "Is that me?"

Phillip smiled and chuckled lightly "Of coarse its you Silly." I did the most childish thing ever and stuck my tongue out at his reflection. "Come on lets go hunt." He said pulling me to the door. I stopped when we past the nursery. "I want to see my babies."

Phillip took my arm "After we hunt love." He said trying to get me to move.

"No now, I want to see my babies!" I demanded, I pulled my arm from Phillip's grasp and opened the nursery door. I could hear my little one's heart beats from the doorway; it was the smell that surprised me, a mixture of vanilla and peppermint. Gabrielle was gurgling from her crib; I ran over to her and took her into my arms.

"Absolutely amazing, do you feel any bloodlust?" Phillip asked putting his arms around my waist.

"They are my children I wouldn't do anything to harm them, I couldn't." I kissed my little girl's head gently. It was then that I noticed how quiet it was. "Where are the others?" I asked.

"They didn't want to overwhelm you." He replied.

"Were we about to leave the twins all alone in the house?" I exclaimed.

"Relax Aeron. We are all still in the house." Bella called from downstairs. Phillip picked up Jacob from his crib and said "Shall we see what they have in store for you?" he asked. I reluctantly nodded.

* * *

Should i write about Aeron's Bachelorette party? Review!


	27. A Goodbye and An Understanding

Chapter 27: A Goodbye and An Understanding

Adrian's POV

"You have got to be kidding Aeron is a vampire now?" I exclaimed, what Billy was saying made no sense yet it made perfect sense. She was going to marry that leech and well I really should of expected it.

"I don't want you to fight with her anymore, if you have to just leave her alone. I know you probably see it as betraying her tribe, but I think her tribe has betrayed her as well. It is time that she be allowed to simply live." Billy said, the wisdom in his voice was tangible. It'll be hard to let her go, but if this is what she wants. I want at least the chance to say goodbye.

Aeron's POV

Phillip and I walked down stairs to a crowded living room. At first all they did was stare at me. "That bad?" I asked.

Bella smiled and replied "You should be saying that amazing. You look like yourself, but different. It looks like we have to plan a shopping trip. Isn't that right Esme?" Esme of course nodded. Alice, Rose, and Edward didn't say a thing, if shopping could get Alice to talk to me nothing will. I don't think they will ever like me.

"Lets go hunt Phillip." I said, Emmett jumped up and took Gabrielle from me. That boy always jumped at the chance to baby sit for some unknown reason.

"I'll come too." Jasper said jumping to his feet. I smiled at him.

As soon as we were out of hearing distance from the house Jasper said "Aeron you don't need there approval. I don't want you to feel worthless around them because your not."

"You are going to be apart of this family, they just have to get used to the idea." Phillip added.

"But I don't want to force myself on them; it will make them like me less if it's possible." I argued, maybe it was time for me to keep my distance from them maybe for about another decade.

"You don't know what they feel when they are around you, I keep getting these waves of regret and confusion. I think they don't know how to talk to you." Jasper replied. "That shopping comment Bella made did affect Alice, but she doesn't think you would want her to go. I have an idea why not invite her to your bachelorette party?"

That last sentence threw me off" You have got to be kidding me I'm not going to have a Bachelorette party, are you crazy?"

"He's not, but Bella is, she is insisting, I'm having a Bachelor party. You'll survive one night of girl's night out." Phillip replied.

"Who will watch the twins?" I asked, I had left never left the twins with out a female in the house.

"I will, I am there father after all." Phillip said '

I looked at Jasper "Will you help him?" I asked, he chuckled and nodded. Suddenly I smelled a wonderful sent.

"A herd of dear is coming our way. Get ready Aeron." Phillip said crouching low. As soon as I could see them I started to run to them. Without any effort on my part I pounced on a buck and bit into its neck. The warm liquid felt so good as it ran down my throat. When it was drained I got to my feet and wiped away the blood from my mouth. I took a deep breath trying to find another deer when I smelt something that made a growl form deep in my chest.

"What do you want Adrian?" I asked. She was about a hundred yards from me, but I know she can hear me.

"I wanted to see if what your dad said was true, I didn't come to fight." Adrian said. I have to admit she did have guts coming here without the pack and in human form.

"Did he tell you the whole truth?" I asked, she would understand if she knew the whole story.

"I think he did. You crashed your bug and injured your spine. You had already decided to become a vampire after your wedding, but due to the injury you decided to do it early. Am I getting warm?" She asked, her voice was slightly patronizing.

"Yes you're right, how is the pack?" I asked, Phillip's arms circled my waist protectively, and Jasper was standing alert at my side.

"They miss you, but we have decided to leave you alone. We have betrayed you enough for one lifetime. Of course we aren't saying sorry.  
"Of course and neither am I, things sometimes work out for the best. My mom once said that everything happens for a reason. I'm supposed to be with Phillip and you are supposed to be the leader of the pack. Keep them safe and tell them goodbye for me." If I could cry I would be right about now. Adrian nodded; she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Goodbye Aeron." Adrian said turning around and running in the other direction.

"Goodbye Adrian." I called back, I knew I would be leaving so many people behind, but it is really hard when it actually happens. I began to feel very calm, I knew Jasper was using his power and I decided to let him.

"Do you want to go home?" Phillip asked. All I could do was nod; I've had enough hunting for one day.

As soon as we got to the house I went to the nursery and picked up Gabrielle. I remember what Jasper said about babies' emotions, she smiled up at me. It felt good to be with someone who could be so happy for no reason at all. I knew exactly when Edward entered the room, "What do you want Edward?" I asked holding Gabrielle to my chest protectively, and moving to Jacob's crib.

"Relax Aeron I'm not going to hurt you or the babies. No matter how much I don't want them to they are growing on me." he said smiling down at the baby in my arms. "Gabrielle knows that something is bothering you, she's trying to cheer you up." as if to prove his statement Gabrielle started to giggle which made me smile.

"Why don't you like me? I mean besides the fact that I was a wolf." I blurted out.

"When Jacob Black died, Bella was distraught, and my old hatred of werewolves resurfaced. It was painful to see Bella so upset, I promised myself that I would never let a wolf hurt anyone of my family again. My actions were wrong, stupid and prejudiced, I should have known that the granddaughter of Jacob Black would be a great girl, werewolf or not. I guess what I'm trying to say is…."

"Apology accepted." I smiled back at him, he looked surprise.

"Just like that?" he asked, I nodded.

"This family has been torn apart for too long, I never meant to cause this much harm. Imprinting is a tricky thing, I never meant to fall for a vampire, I even tried to resist it, but…"

"When an imprint occurs there is nothing you can do about it, you belong to that person and they belong to you. I should have understood that and let you two be together. Alice will come around." He smiled.

"What about Rose?" I asked.

"She didn't like Bella at first, mainly because Bella was human. She didn't like you because you were a werewolf, but now that she doesn't have that excuse anymore she doesn't like you because of the twins. She always wanted to have a baby, but being a vampire she can't. Eventually Rose might come to tolerate you, but that is probably as much as you can hope for. You can't force Rosalie to do anything." Edward said, I never thought that he would talk to me like I was actually part of the family.

"What exactly do vampires do for Bachelor parties?" I asked, the look on Edward's face was priceless.

"Well, I don't know about the girls, but we usually go on a big hunting trip. Were you afraid that we were going to take him drinking?"

"Not exactly." I replied.

"What do you want Edward?" Phillip asked running vampire speed to my side.

"Relax, love, everything is alright." I said "I'll explain later love." He looked so confused.

"Sorry boys, I need to borrow Aeron for a moment." Bella said sticking her head in to the nursery. Oh no the party!

* * *

Reveiw!!


	28. Actions

Chapter 28: Actions

Aeron's POV

"Bella I don't want a Bacholerette party, I'm a mom and moms don't do that kind of stuff." I argued.

"You are also a teenage vampire and we do do this kid of stuff, quit complaining. It's just you, Esme, and I so it not that big of a…"

"I'll do it under two conditions one: I want Alice and Rose invited. Two: I get to pick out what everyone wears." The surprise on her face was priceless.

"You really want Alice and Rose to come? Why?" she asked.

"Jasper convinced me that they aren't all that bad. I want to put this all behind us, you know bury the hatches. Its time we all learn to get along with each other. So do we have a deal?" I asked.

Bella thought for a moment then nodded. "We have a lot to get ready the party is in a week, then your wedding is two days later" she ran to her bedroom leaving me to go talk to Alice and Rose. I took a deep breathe before approaching Alice's room. I knocked on the door and heard Alice say "Enter at your own risk." I had to stifle a laugh. Alice was sitting on a couch nearly bouncing with excitement.

"I accept your invite to your Bacholerette party, and on everyone's outfits I have some ideas and you can pick the best ones. Let's start with Bella's dress." Alice ran into her closet to reappear with 10 dresses in her arms. They were mostly neutral colors like black or gray, the dress I picked out was a gold dress that went about knee length and had a bow in the front.

Alice's dress was black and deep red with chain accents in the straps and belt. Rose's dress was black and would go to her calves in the back and just below her knees in the front. Esme's dress was one of my favorites it was red and had a wrap dress feel to it. She would look amazing.

"I'm choosing your dress Aeron." Alice said smiling slyly "we have to go shopping. First we have to get you dressed." she said pulling my arm and taking me into her closet. She threw dark jeans and a baby blue tank top at be and told me to get dressed. As soon as I was dressed she threw a pair of silver heels at me. "Let's go get Bella, she wanted to come shopping for your new wardrobe."

I gave myself a quick once over in Alice's mirror then realized that something was wrong. "Alice I can't go anywhere." My eyes were a deep crimson, not a very common color among humans. Alice threw ten little boxes at me which I caught with ease. "Contacts?" I asked.

"Just put them in and your eyes will look brown. Blue wouldn't work because against your eyes they would look purple. Bring all of them you'll need to put new ones in because they will dissolve." I quickly put a pair in, they made my vision a little cloudy, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. "I'll go get the twins ready." I was not about to leave them alone with the guys.

"We can go shopping for baby clothes too!" Alice exclaimed.

"Aeron I think you created a monster." Bella replied walking with me to the nursery.

"Emmett!" Alice yelled "Can we borrow your Jeep?"

I took one look at Bella and said "Nu uh there is no way I am going to put my children in that deathtrap." That thing was huge and instead of seatbelts it had harnesses.

"Relax I know it looks dangerous, but it's really a lot safer than your old bug. Everything will be alright." Bella said, I rolled my eyes and settled the twins in their stroller.

We were at the Seattle mall in less than thirty minutes. I was worried about the fact that I was a newborn. "I shouldn't have come." I said under my breathe.

"I've already saw the whole trip everything is going to be alright. I think your werewolf side is still with you, you won't be able to kill a human because of your protector side. I promise you nothing will happen." Alice said practically pulling me out if the car.

We must have been a sight, three beautiful teenage girls and one of them pushing a stroller with twins. You can believe that we received some stares. Alice is a psychic so one would think that she would see exactly what she wanted to buy and we would be out of there in five to ten minutes… not. Apparently Alice loves the thrill of the hunt so she ignores visions that have to deal with sales and such… not that price would matter much to Alice.

"Alice, this dress is over three hundred dollars, I'm not getting it." I said looking at myself in the mirror. I did have to admit that I look good. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, and a royal purple.

"It screams night on the town, your going to wear it to your party." Man Alice was pushy. Bella was no help at all she actually agreed with Alice.

"It looks good, and believe me this is probably the least expensive dress Alice has ever bought…."

"I would have gone with something more extravagant, but that would overwhelm your beauty. Simplicity is best with you… except of course for your wedding dress." Alice said pushing me back into the changing room. "Gabrielle is going to be the flower girl and Jacob is going to be the ring bearer. Think of how sweet they will look, they can be in matching strollers and everything."

"Down Alice, Esme and I have already taken care of the wedding details. If you hadn't been sulking you could have helped. The last thing we need for the bridal party is a dress for Gabrielle and an outfit for Jacob." Bella said.

After about four hours Gabrielle and Jacob were getting tired. "Alice lets go home, the babies are tired and we already have enough clothes to fill the entire jeep." I said lifting Gabrielle from the stroller. Bella was on my side this time.

"Oh alright, lets go." Alice replied

When we made it home Bella and I walked up to the nursery with the twins in are arms. "Congratulations you survived your first shopping trip with Alice."

"I'm just glad that we were able to have fun." I smiled, Alice never did exactly apologize, but with Alice actions speak louder then words.


	29. Party!

* * *

Chapter 29: Party!!

Aeron's POV

Two days before my wedding and I am going to a Bacholerette party, and to top it all off I was leaving my babies in the care of five men with out any female supervision.

"Phillip if we come home and the twins are crying I will not be happy." I said still sitting at Alice's vanity while Alice fixed my hair.

"Relax Love everything is under control, you already gave us the rundown of the twins schedule and don't worry I won't let Emmett wake them up every five minutes. You go and have a good time." He replied trying to relax my fears.

"Ta Da!" Alice said swinging the chair around so I could see my reflection.

"Thank you so much Alice, I look great." My hair was curly and part of it was pined up. We walked out to meet Bella, Esme and a unhappy looking Rose in the living room. In Bella's hands was a small veil.

"You have to put this on; your maid of honor says so." Bella smiled sticking the veil on my head.

"What exactly are we going to do?" I asked slightly worried about the whole thing.

"You'll have to wait and see." Alice chimed in.

"It doesn't seem fair that the girls look so gorgeous and we aren't going to be able to enjoy their beauty." Edward said walking over to Bella and hugging her.

"Please stay safe Aeron, no jumping off cliffs for fun." Phillip said looking over at Bella.

"You just ruined the surprise!" Bella said with a fake pout. Us girls said our goodbyes to the guys and made our way to Alice's Porsche, Edward's "special occasion" car, and Rose's convertible. Evidently there wasn't a car besides the jeep that could fit more than two people.

Bella made me close my eyes for the entire ride. She didn't want me to guess where we are going to. About thirty minutes later we parked and I was allowed to open my eyes. We were in front of a huge dance club. "You have got to be kidding me." the idea of jumping off a cliff was sounding better and better.

Bella, Esme, Alice and Rose walked right up to the front of the line. The bouncer smiled and said "Hello ladies." then he eyed me suspiciously.

"She is with us, a new member of our family." Bella said with ease. He nodded and let us pass into the poorly lit club. The music was loud and foreign; the only music I ever listened to was country. I felt very out of place. "Its okay Aeron, just follow our lead." Bella said holding on to my arm.

We made our way to the middle of the dance floor and the others began to sway to the music. I did my best to imitate what they were doing, surprisingly enough I found it extremely easy. "Go Aeron!" Bella yelled.

We formed a circle and danced until Alice taped on my shoulder "Come on its time for part two of your party!" We left the club, although not without some whistles and a few "Hey baby can I buy you a drink?"

"What could be more fun then that?" I asked Bella as the cars purred into life.

"How about a few mountain lions and a couple of bears. You are going to wanna take those heels off they will break when your running and Alice will give you hell if you break them." We both started to laugh. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was midnight; "The night is still young" Bella smiled.

"Can I take this veil off?" I asked. The material was really starting to get annoying. She smiled and nodded; I yanked the thing off and threw it out the window.

"That was completely unnecessary." Bella replied.

"Your lucky I didn't throw these heels out the window." I mean come on I know I'm a vampire, but they can be considered hooker heels.

We parked in the woods a few miles short of the Washington- Canadian border, and joined the others. "If any of the boys ask we went to a strip club." Alice said, making all of us laugh, even the stubborn Rosalie. Thus our hunting trip began, we bagged a few bears, lions and dears Oh My!

We didn't get back to the car till about 9 in the morning. Then an idea hit me. "Hey guys can we stop by a bookstore I want to get Phillip an early wedding gift." It was a quick stop so we made it back to the house by 9:30. I had Phillip's gift wrapped in shiny gift wrap.

We walked in to find the house in one piece. "You know I half expected this house to be destroyed by the time we got home." Esme said idly.

"Thanks for having so much faith in us dear." Carlisle said taking her in his arms. "Phillip is upstairs with the twins."

I nodded and ran upstairs to see him feeding Gabrielle. I smiled and gave him applause "Tell me the truth how much help were the guys?" I asked.

"Not any at all." He replied, and then began to laugh. I had to join in.

I went over to Jacob's crib and picked him up. "Hello my sweet boy, did daddy take good care of you?" I went to Phillip and kissed his cheek. "I have something for you." I gave him the gift wrapped package. I took Gabrielle from him so he could open it up.

"Romeo and Juliet should have guessed. Thank you love." He replied, I kissed him gently.

"Bella told me what you did to the last copy and what happened to the copy before that keep this one away from Emmett." I said, he nodded.

"Phillip time to go!" Edward called. "Hey Aeron, its Phillip's turn for his party. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah we went to a strip club." The look on Phillip's face was priceless.

Edward smiled, actually getting the joke. "Bet that was fun, we are going to go hunting. Don't worry we'll have him back before the wedding"

"I would kill you if you didn't." I smiled, as he pulled Phillip from the room. I carried my little one to Phillip's and my room and just relaxed for the rest of the day. Tomorrow I would be Mrs. Phillip Kent Cullen, and we would be together forever.

* * *

Chapter 30 is going to be the last chapter, i have it all written out i just need seven reviews beore i post it!


	30. Like I Am

The winner of my Poll is Like I am by Rascal Flats! Just for the record i don't own it!

* * *

Chapter 30: Like I Am

Aeron's POV

"You look like a proper bride Aeron." Bella said smiling at me, I smoothed my dress with my hands and took a deep unneeded breath. My dress was beautiful it was a strapless sweetheart style with jewels embroidered in it. Around my waist is blue material and in the middle of that is a diamond brooch. I decided to leave my hair down and my veil is attacked to a tiara that Alice insists I wear.

"I'll say." A familiar voice said sweetly. I turned around to see Dad standing in the doorway in a tux no less.

"Dad!" I ran into his arms "I've missed you." I haven't seen him since the day in the hospital.

"I've missed you too Aeron, wow your eyes." He exclaimed in surprise.

"I know they will change color with time, and since we are all in on the secret I decided not to go with the contacts. Did I scare you?" I asked, taking a step back.

"Not in the least, Aeron I promise. You look lovely." He smiled; I saw tears forming in his eyes. "Your granddad would be proud; he loved you more than life itself, and so do I."

"Come on we can't start with out you!" Alice said pulling both of us to the line. Bella and Alice were my bridesmaids while Jasper and Emmett were the groomsmen. The guests were comprised of the rest of the Cullens (except for Carlisle who had received his clerical license and insisted that he reside over the nuptials.), a vegetarian coven from Canada and my mom. Alice was in charge of getting Gabrielle down the aisle while Bella had Jacob.

The music began; if I had been human I would have begun to hyperventilate by now. I did my best to pay attention to the line, but I found my mind wandering to Phillip, what he looks like in his tux, if he will like the dress etc.

"Hon, time to start walking." Dad whispered with a laugh. The double doors swung open and I saw Phillip, my Phillip. He smile grew as soon as we locked eyes. I kept my eyes on him the whole time, before I knew it Dad and I were at the end of the aisle and Phillip had his hand reached out for mine. Dad held my hand and placed it in Phillip's. "Be good to her Boy." Dad whispered. Although I am sure that every vampire in the room heard him.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Carlisle asked, beginning the wedding.

"Her Fath… Her Father and Mother do." Dad choked out the words. He kissed my cheek before he went to go sit with mom.

"We gather here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone has reason why these two should not be wed then speak now or forever hold your peace." I half expected Emmett to make some comment. "The couple has asked to write their own vows and recite them to each other."

I took a deep breathe and began "It is hard to believe that a werewolf and a vampire could form such a bond as we have, and although many people did not approve of the relationship we managed to make it work. Phillip when you hold me in your arms I just feel safe, like nothing in the world can hurt me. I promise that I will love and cherish you for forever and a day, few people ever find their true love, I am just so glad that I am one of those lucky few." I would be crying by now if I could.

"My sweet Aeron, you are a truly remarkable woman. Why fate chose to put us together is still a mystery. At first it appeared that we were doomed to repeat the story of Romeo and Juliet, but our love proved to be stronger then any fictional love. Yes there were trials and I expect that there are still some that we will deal with in the future, but at the end of the day all that matters is that I love you with all of my heart. You are mine and I am yours and no one, not even fate can tear us apart. I will be as faithful and as honest as I have been from the day I met you. My love will always be true and my heart will always belong to you."

"Phillip do you take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold form this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Carlisle recited.

"I do." He said, squeezing my hand gently.

"Aeron do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold form this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled at Phillip and said "I do."

"Then it is my honor to pronounce you man and wife, Phillip you may kiss your bride."

Phillip leaned forward and captured my lips with his in a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, everything just felt right. "I am proud to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Phillip Kent Cullen." Carlisle said as we turned to face our guests.

"Hard parts over" Phillip whispered, I did my best to stifle a laugh.

Phillip's POV

"It is my honor to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Phillip Kent Cullen!" Bella said as we walked into the meadow. Bella and Esme had done an amazing job decorating it. Everywhere there was blue and silver silk and the snow gave the place a fairytale quality. They had even thought to put up a heater for Aeron's parents.

I looked at the vision at my right, she was absolutely amazing. She smiled back at me and led me to the dance floor. Aeron wanted me to pick out our wedding song and surprise her. I smiled as the music began to play. I took her into my arms and we began to float around the floor.

_Lying here with you  
I watch you while you sleep  
The dawn is closing in  
With every breath you breathe _

From the day she moved in I would watch her as she dreamed, I didn't want to move an inch for fear I would wake my slumbering angel. _  
I can feel the change  
The change you've made in me _

Aeron smiled as she laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. Before I met her I was a kid who lived only for the fun in life. She has given me three people to live a good life for. _  
But will I ever see  
All the things you see in me _

Why Aeron loves me is still and will always be a mystery. Aeron looked into my eyes and all I see is her love. "Can I ask you a question love?" I asked _  
When you say that I'm one of a kind  
Baby, I don't see it but you believe_

"Ask me anything." She replied.

"Why me?"_  
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you  
I'll try to be that kind of man  
Because you love me like I am  
_Aeron's POV

"I should be asking you that question love." I replied looking up at him, why he loved me was a mystery. "All I can ever give you is my love." _  
When it comes to love  
I may not know the rules  
but there's one thing I know  
my heart belongs to you, just you _

"And that is more than I deserve my heart." He whispered. He moved my hand to where his heart was "This is yours, I hope you will keep it safe." I didn't realize until now that we had stopped moving, but I didn't care. The music faded away all that was important right now was him.

"You, me and our little ones." He whispered.

"Forever" I finished.

The End!!

* * *

This is officaly my longest story ever! I'm thinking about a seqal called Gemini, i'll let you know what i decided :) Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed me and kept with this story till the end. A thousand hugs and free cookies!


	31. AN Must Read!

The first Chapter to Gemini is up! Check it out!


End file.
